When the Ashes Fall
by Lady Zahara
Summary: On our field trip, Dib vanished along with everyone else. I'm stuck in some old mining town, with a busted PAK, on a mission to find Dib so I can finally go home. Normally I'd rant that humans are disgusting, but after what I've seen, I miss humans.
1. Pistol

**Full Summery: It was supposed to be a normal field trip, until everything went wrong. Now I have to go rescue the Dib with a busted PAK and nobody to ask directions, not that I would. Normally I'd rant about how filthy humans are, but now that I've seen what else lies in this old mining town I kind of miss humans. -Multiple Endings. Silent Hill inspired-**

**Warnings: This is horror, there will be blood shed, grotesque imagery, but no sex. Cause that's how I write horror, I stick to the topic. There may be language of a filthy kind, think what you would say in such a situation and Zim will look like a saint.  
><strong>

**I know I'll regret uploading the first chapter when I haven't finished the story, but what can I say. I'm a review addict so here's my new story. Write a review and you'll see a reply in the second chapter.**

_Level One_

Street lights passed by outside the window of the bus. It was the first time they had actually gone on a field trip and Zim was seated next to Dib. The human gazed to the street uninterested in his surroundings. Zim couldn't blame him. They were going to a small town where humans used to mine coal until the mines exploded. Dib sat up with a puzzled expression on his face.

"We're going too fast." Dib muttered. He clutched the papers in his lap. Which were all on poltergeists and dark energy pockets. He looked at the wind shield, as it grew pale with the glow of oncoming headlights. "Zim get down." Dib said.

"Why should Zim-"

"We're going to crash!" Dib shouted, the bus rose in panic for a few blissful seconds. Then the impact came.

-Blood Candies-

Zim groaned. For once the Dib worm hadn't been wrong about something. Papers were strewn about the floor; backpacks were haphazardly hanging throughout the bus. Zim struggled to sit up and noticed something was terribly wrong.

"Those pathetic worm babies left Zim behind!" Zim scoffed. The bus was empty, all the windows had been shattered and no bodies were in sight. Zim put his hand on the seat to stand up, but the paper stuck to his hand with dripping red liquid. 'Help me' was jaggedly scrawled on the pristine white sheet.

"…it's written in BLOOD!" Zim shrieked dropping the paper, his PAK analyzed the substance to have Dib's DNA signature. "The Dib is still here somewhere; well he probably could find my house from inside a shoe box. I'll find him, make him take me home, then capture him as a human slave!" Zim took a step outside the bus; soft ash fell from the sky like snow and dissipated on the ground. There wasn't a human in sight and for once this fact wasn't comforting. All the houses looked like they hadn't been touched in months. Zim walked along the street, all of the roads leading out of the town were caved in. It was no wonder they had crashed, this place was hardly fit for even humans. A low growl came from behind him. Zim turned, it was an Earth dog, but something was different about it. Its matted fur had been forced to stand at unnatural angles with dirt and what appeared to be blood. It continued to growl and took a step forward; its claws scraping the street. A clump of fur and flesh ripped itself from the body as the dog began to advanced, bearing rotted teeth. The demonic creature rushed forward, blood and saliva dribbled out of its mouth. Zim tried to activate his PAK legs, but all it did was grind fruitlessly, jammed with the fallen ash. It grew closer; Zim heard a loud bang and blacked out.

-Blood Candies-

Zim awoke once more, this time in a restaurant in one of the booths.

"What's going on?" Zim asked, he looked around and saw Gir sitting on the table.

"You fell asleep when the doggy tried to snack on your head. Then I came with the human death ray and saved all the smurfs!" Gir giggled as he spun on the table.

"Gir! Why did you use a human weapon?" Zim reprimanded. "You have your own weapons."

"They don't work here. The dusty snow makes our stuff really slow, like an old china fish that breaks when you sneeze." Zim rose to his feet as Gir began gnawing on one of the diner spoons.

"Gir fly us home NOW!" He demanded, to think that this was the Tallest's best robot.

"I can't, the limp boy won't let me." Gir sniffled, his head hung low.

"The limp boy?"

"People talk about him a lot." Gir grinned, immediately invigorated. "They say he's all weird n' crazy like… like Dib! Looks like him too! Only less confuseded and more sad."

"Right, where did you see him?" Zim sighed shaking his head.

"Uhh… it was big and had a place full of slides and other fun stuff."

"The school! Gir stay there, I got to go find that stupid human again."

"Masta wait! Here use this," Gir handed Zim the old pistol, "when you use it aim then tickle its tummy and it will kill stuff." Zim glanced at Gir then shook his head, before leaving with the gun in hand. He didn't like the idea of using human tools, but as long as it kills things it at least had some potential. Zim walked down the street carefully, he kept an eye out for any more undead dogs and was plagued by an ominous flapping noise.

-Blood Candies-

"Ss choo ll?" Zim sounded out. "Humans are so stupid!" Zim opened up the double doors and took a step into the school. The doors swung shut behind him. "Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" Zim walked into the guidance office. The desk and walls were dimly lit by unseen forces, giving the small room an ominous glow. The poster that normally had a face of a smiling child was now dripping with a familiar bloody scrawl.

_A key is a simple, yet complex thing. In a note book you will find the key to time. Everything has a price, so be careful._

"Can humans ever say what they mean?" Zim asked, below was a small radio. Zim picked it up and began to walk out when the radio made a sharp hissing noise. He threw the abomination against the wall, displeased by the noise it made. He continued down the long hallway, the florescent lights buzzed ever so subtly. He continued down the hall, past the lockers which were left pressed closed. Something scraped the tile floor. Zim whipped around, in a brave attempt to see what made the noise. A loud shriek echoed throughout the hall as a white creature dragged itself over toward Zim. The sounds of its contorted body were unbearable. He began to panic and tried to fire the gun in his hand rather than focus on the cracking and popping of the creature's limbs. Zim succeeding in shooting a round, but the thing moved forward, its pasty while skin hung on its bones. Zim shut it again and it fell to the ground with a sickening squelch. The thing twitched and convulsed on the grimy floor until Zim shot it three more times.

Zim usually didn't consider himself squeamish, but the sight of the grotesque sack of flesh made him shiver. He stepped closer to the mass and turned it over with his foot and grimaced in horror at what he saw. It wasn't the lack of clothing, the frog like skin, or ever the two wheels that punctured its broken legs, but that it had the mutilated face of a human child. It disturbed him greatly, but he needed to find the note book Dib had written about. Zim walked down the hall, the old radiator hung and snarled through the air ducts occasionally releasing billows of steam. The building moaned as Zim stepped along the corridor, most of the doors were locked or jammed. It was an awful lot of trouble for a key.

Zim came to a classroom where the door had been torn off its hinges. Walking inside, he stepped over the wadded up paper and broken pencils. Zim checked the teacher's drawer for the notebook, what he found was a drawer filled with food that had been confiscated before the mine exploded. All it amounted to now was a piled of black matter. Zim quickly shut the drawer and continued his search. He came to a peculiar desk. It had been stuffed full of garbage, on the desk top terms like freak and psychopath amongst other derogatory terms were carved into the wood. Obviously the work of fellow students in order to make whoever sat here unwelcome. A tattered blue notebook stuck out of the bottom of the desk, he pulled it out and flipped through the pages.

_September 9th, _

_I happened again, I don't know why they can't leave me alone. All I want to do is study the paranormal and everyone treats it like a crime, even my father. All I want to do is help; I wish something would change, anything. It's not fair that people are hunted down for their dreams. I'm not even sure if what I believe is right any more, maybe I should just give up all together. Everyone always said there was a place for me at Blood Bridge. _

_November 14th,_

_I can't believe, I won't believe it! For the first time I had been happy, truly happy and they had to just ruin it all. I had found everything I ever needed, proof that I was sane, someone who believed me, someone who listened, even maybe… a friend. But of course they couldn't let it be, they just couldn't ignore me for once in my life. I hate them, I hate all of them. They don't even deserve to die, they should just wallow in the pit that they've dug for themselves. One day I'll leave them behind, then they'll be sorry. They'll be sorry alright._

A rusty key fell out of the book and clattered on the floor. Zim stooped down and picked it up by its frayed blue ribbon. Somewhere a ring cut through the silence in the room. Zim followed the noise, picked up the receiver, and heard a distorted voice begin to sing.

" Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear- Oh, I'm sorry, I've seem to have forgotten your name."

"Who are you!" Zim demanded.

"Oh, thank you. Happy Birthday dear who are you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy 13th Birthday!"

"You must have confused me with another stink beast."

"NO!" The voice shouted, "I know you and it's your 13th birthday today."

"Don't waste my time Earth filthy-"

"But buddy, I have a special present for you at the clock tower."

"…K-keef?"

"Would you like to give pain or receive it? You can have the one you HATE the most. Happy Birthday."

"Keef wait, where is everyone?" Zim shouted, but the phone line went dead. "And it's not Zim's Birthday." He hung up the phone only to have it fall to the ground; the line had been chewed through. Though when it had been cut, was unknown, he reloaded his gun and thought. Dib had written that Zim needed the Key to time and Keef just talked about a clock tower, so the key must have gone to this clock tower. He exited the hall satisfied with his conclusion and entered the courtyard of the school. In the center of the courtyard an old tower leaned against the far corner. A large clock sat above a small door, the size of a cupboard. Outside was darker than midnight and the ash fell lightly. The walls shuddered holding back an unknown evil. Zim stepped forward, and carefully placed the key into a small lock on the door. It grated against the lock, resisting the whole way. Zim pried the door of the clock tower, rust flaked off the handle as the hinges were groggily drawn out of their slumber. A horrific display was at the bottom of the clock tower, inside lay a freshly severed human hand tightly gripping a pair of broken glasses. The hospital band had fresh teeth marks and clung to what was left of the wrist with coagulated blood. Zim gently pried the glasses from the dead hand, they were Dib's. A box of bullets sat next to a sawed off shotgun towards the back of the small enclosure. He reluctantly crawled toward the new weapon and ammo and clutched both to his chest. The sooner he could leave the better.

A high pitched alarm rang, Zim startled and fell on what used to be a hand, but was now a mutilated body missing the accursed hand. The alarm stopped, he crawled out of the small enclosure to see rusted walls caked with blood, the once humble clock tower was twisted into a state of despair, Zim jumped back as best he could on the broken stones of the courtyard.

"Happy Birthday Zim." Keef chuckled from inside the clock tower. Moans began to burble to the surface, flesh ropes shot out of the small doorway wrapping around the school's pillars. A large mass began to squeeze through the door and slitter into the light. It was a disgusting orb of all the school children from the bus. They were conjoined at every point, some appeared to be stitched into place while others seemed to have melted into the creature before him.

"What happened to all the stink babies!" Zim asked as he held in the bile that threatened to spill from his mouth due to the inhuman moans of his former classmates.

"They're gone now, I'm the only one left." Keef said, his face moved like a lily pad on water, rippling the melded skin. "Are you happy Zim? I'm being punished now."

"No!" Zim screamed at Keef, shot gun raised. "I wanted to do it!" Wiggling shark skinned worms fell out of the listless mouths of the past students, Zim shot Keef squarely in the face and made quick work of the small snake like beings. There were too many of them, Zim shot the quivering mass school children once more and ran out of the school with Dib's glasses. 'I have to find the hospital.' Zim thought.

_**Were you unfazed or completely creeped out? Write down the number you think suited this chapter best, one for average and four for horrified. Keep track of your numbers throughout the story. It will determine your ending.**_

_**1*2*3*4**_


	2. Shot Gun

**AN: Well there were no reviews so no need to respond to any of them, since they weren't there. I don't know, Fanfiction's been getting all weird with my account it tried to tell me no one had reead my story yet two people had favorite it and that I had to find out by looking at the story stats. Either way on with the story.**

_Level Two_

The world flickered as Zim stepped outside of the school house, everything went back to the way it had been when Zim first arrived. He decided that he'd rather deal with the constant flapping of the possessed birds than the disgusting rust and blood that had creeped up after the alarm rang. He walked down the street trying to calm himself down. The town wasn't completely empty, just full of mutilated monsters, and Gir. Through the falling ash the hospital came into view. It was large, but hardly suitable for the medical treatment Dib would need once Zim got his hands on the human. The flapping grew closer, a decaying bird the size of a pterodactyl swooped in from above. Feathers flew about in a demonic shower as it screeched, reaching for Zim's neck with molded claws. This beast wasn't like the others; it was agile and very agitated. Zim ran all the way to the doors of the hospital, the 'bird' close behind him. Zim pushed against the heavy door, barely getting it open in time. It swung shut with a defiant clang, leaving Zim in complete darkness. The florescent lights slowly flickered back to life down the long hallway, old gurneys and IV stands were cast about the hall. He walked up to the information desk, a tattered map of the hospital lay folded on the table next to an open book. He picked up the map, if it was here he might as well use it. Looking around a last time, he confirmed his suspicions.

The hospital had been deserted.

-Blood Candies-

Clutching the gun tightly Zim approached room 408, a heavy breathing came from inside the room. Who knew what could be in there, a monster child, a giant germ? The possibilities were disturbingly endless. A blood curdling hack came from inside. Zim opened the door to the dark room pointing his gun widely about; an awful stench filled the air.

"Do I have a visitor?" asked a bed ridden human, "It's been so long since I have, close the door dear. The last thing you need is something sneaking in here." A human, a living, breathing human! Zim never thought he'd ever be happy to see or rather hear a human.

"What are you doing here?" Zim asked, he stepped further into the room. A woman in her mid-thirties sat on a hospital bed, the thin sheet was tucked around her chest.

"It's a hospital, I'm still recovering. Then again, this isn't a normal aliment… Your skin, did that happen after you came here?" Zim examined himself.

"No I was born with a skin condition."

"Oh good," the female said, "what is your name?"

"Zim. Look we're not safe here." Zim said.

"Ah, figured that out hunh?" the woman sat up and the sheet fell, her torso was wrapped in gauze, the smell seemed to come from her. "I'm afraid to tell you that' it's too late for me. I can't go anywhere." Zim tried not to recoil as realization dawned on him. A greenish, black covered her chest it's infected fluid staining the bandages used to hide her ailment.

"I-" Zim stuttered, he could see the woman before him was slowly decomposing.

"It's a miracle I'm alive, you need not worry. I may not be able to leave, but perhaps I could help you? You didn't come all this way to see a stranger after all." Zim snapped back to the reality of his situation.

"Right, I'm looking for a friend of mine. He has dark hair, glasses, and a gigantic head." The lady looked surprised for a moment, then smiled. "You haven't seen him have you?"

"Oh yes, he has his own room… you said he was your friend?"

"Yes, I guess I did."

"Be careful. I think the nurse here would know where he is."

"Thank you." Zim exited and took a few steps down the hall, where should he look first? The alarm blared, Zim turned back toward 408, the door still wide open. He ran, the human had no form of protection and he had thoughtlessly left her in harm's way! He ran past bolted doors, his footsteps sounded strange on the now chain link floor, a thin net that kept him from falling onto discarded medical equipment. He came back to the room and walked in. It was completely empty, her bed a totted sunken in mess. "WHY!" he screamed "WHY MUST EVERYTHING BE FILTHY!" The world around him went black, leaving him wondering who's footsteps did he hear at the other end of the hall.

-Blood Candies-

Zim woke with a cold compress on his forehead. "What?" He asked faintly.

"That was quite a fall you had there." Said the nurse.

"…Tak!" Zim screamed. Zim stepped back and observed the other Irken; she looked like any other nurse would, save for the one arm wrapped in gauze.

"My other patient informed me that you were trying to visit a patient. Would you like to go to his room?"

"Why are you here!"

"I-"

"Why!"

"I-"

"WHY!"

"…I came here-"

"WHY I SAY!

"I came here after I failed in my mission. I'm forced to work here now that my base is gone."

"Fine as long as you stay and help Zim." They walked down the hall; most of the decay had disappeared, as if the world had righted itself while he had been unconscious. Tak lead him down the hall, he could taste the victory that was close at hand. Oh how Dib was going to pay for what he did, making Zim save him! It was always something with that child. Luckily all of it would be over soon. Tak opened the door, the room was dry and smelled thickly of iron. In the center of the room a plastic curtain surrounded the bed spread; a red-brown substance was smeared on the inside of it. Like someone had been struggling when they set them inside."Is he in that… thing?" Zim asked.

"No. He is a regular here, constantly getting injured. He hasn't come as often, the last time he was here he was in an awful state. Even so his father took him with him." She shook her head, Zim's eyes widened in shock.

"He's dead!" Zim shouted.

"Not really, I think he's unconscious, where ever he is. It's just as well the boy is horrible. He's done terrible things to us."

"What are you talking about?" How could someone in critical condition do terrible things.

"He hurts those who reject him." Tak pulled at her gauze, it fell revealing decaying flesh. "I should have helped when I had the chance. It's going to end soon. I hope. His father has taken him and everything will be alright." She grinned.

"My Dib-thing is being dragged, bleeding, begging for Zim's help. Now, now he could be dead in a ditch and you don't care!" Zim ranted, this wasn't good he needed the Dib to get home.

"What was that?" Tak asked.

"Zim said my Dib-thing-"

"Your Dib-thing?" Tak said with eyes wide. "Zim…" The decay crawled up her arms, she glared spitting each word. "YOU'RE THE ONE EVERYONE'S LOOKING FOR!" Black icor poured from her mouth. The walls rattled releasing the missing nurses. Their heads were wrapped in gauze. Their limbs had to be sewn on again. Medical implements clattered in their pockets, several held scalpels or bone saws. Tak extended rusty PAK legs to reach an impossible height, her disguise fell showing the full effect the rot was having on her green flesh.

"Why would people look from me?" Zim asked, taking a step back. "Zim doesn't do public appearances, I bid you farewell, good day." He blasted a hole in the door with his shotgun.

"Get him!" Tak shouted, Zim glanced behind him to see the spliced nurses shuffling after him. He opened a door and ran into the side room; it was pitch black and difficult to see. He ran to the end of the room only to find a closet. As he turned the invader saw the nurses rush in. They didn't move, just stood around and occasionally twitch. Zim inched along the side of the wall silently. He kept his steady retreat when he hit something. All the nurses turned their heads in his direction. Zim stood still hoping that they were as stupid as they were ugly. A cold, sharp hand grasped his shoulder.

"GYAAAAAH!" He screamed shooting the thing behind him only to find that it was nothing more than a plastic skeleton. He slowly turned mentally kicking himself for blowing his cover over a human display. He frantically willed his hands to stop shaking long enough to reload the shotgun as the nurses scrambled towards him. The hoard fell over tables, crawled along the floor and lashed out in an effort to deal a lethal blow. Then the alarm rang.

-Blood Candies-

Gone, it was all gone; the nurses, the tables, the stupid sneaky skeleton. All of it was replaced by a bloody rune in the middle of the floor. He shrugged, sure it was horrible and filthy, but if the nurses were gone then Tak should be too. Now would be a wonderful time to leave and find Dib. Who had been drug away from the hospital by his father of science. Zim sighed, he had no idea where to start looking other than sciency places. He would need a city map from the abandoned government information center, or what humans referred to as the library. Zim looked at his surroundings. The room was covered in old cracked mirrors. He sighed looking at his reflection. His wig listed awkwardly to the left. His clothes hung wrong on him, ripped in several places. Somewhere along the way he had lost his contacts and a long scratch stretched along his forehead, he examined the scratch which secreted blue blood. It dribbled down his cheek and then began to branch out into unnatural veins. The room produced its own maroon veins that spread across the reflective walls as Zim's reflection smiled demonically cracking the glass. Zim took a step back and staggered, his skin felt like it was on fire a searing pain which spread as rapidly as the bleeding walls. He quickly exited the room and slammed the door, taking deep breaths as the veins on his skin retreated to whence they came.

He stood on weak limbs, trying to ignore the moans that crawled through the halls. Shot gun clutched to his chest, his boots clinked on the chain link floor. Zim slowly approached the door to the waiting room. He pushed against the door, causing it to fall the large hole in the floor to the basement level. What remained of the floor clung to the edge of the wall, barely large enough for a person to walk on. Chain link covered the wooden frame of the room. He looked up to see carcasses that were permanently suspended in large cages. The room was completely still, too still for the world he was in.

"Wait a minute…" Zim said. Rusty PAK legs that had been reassembled with IV poles, old bed frames, and light fixtures shot out from the darkness. They clung to the chain link and old cages, working like the legs of a spider. A maddening laugh chased after the metal which hauled up its creator from the dark void.

"I found you." Tak grinned with what was left of her jaw. White bone shoved through the necrotic flesh. Her eyes pierced through black webs as she cackled. "You're not getting away this time!" Zim aimed the shot gun and pulled the trigger, a frantic clicking was all that came from the gun. "Looks like you're out of bullets Zim and out of time." Tak stalked forward.

"Stay away from me you mission stealing harlot!" Zim swung the gun hitting Tak square in the jaw her head snapped to the side leaving icor along the handle of the gun. Tak turned her body, a rusted PAK mere inches below her shoulder blades. She gripped her skull and twisted it, a sickening crack came from her neck as she set it in Zim's direction. He cringed gripping the barrel of the useless gun as a meager form of protection as she lunged forward. Then she abruptly stopped her advance, Zim opened his eyes to see sparks flying about. There was Tak staring at him a mear couple of inches from his face, listless and silent. In her hast to rid herself of the defective invader she had skewered her own PAK on the shot gun. He let go of it and watched her plummet into the strange abyss. "…Another victory for the great and powerful ZIM!".He inched along the edge, wary of the hole below. Slamming the door shut he took stock of what was left, 6 bullets and one pistol. "Next time I'll pick up one of those boxes of bullets lying around"

_**There you have it, chapter 2 is done. So amused? Creeped out? Never returning? Leave me a comment and I'll answer it before the next chapter when I up-date. Don't forget this story will test your bravery by picking a number at the end of each chapter. Choose one for unfazed and four for really freaked out. At the end you add up the numbers and see which ending you get. Good luck and pleasant dreams.**_

_**1*2*3*4**_


	3. Barbed Wire

**AN: Comment response time!**

**JaedtheEcho: Thanks, I play too many horror games. Otherwise this never would have come to be.**

**theeastjoe: Thank you for the rating! Keef was on the field trip, but other people will show up that might not have been there in the beginning.**

**Creshto: Chapter 3 is here, hope you enjoy and think as highly of it as the others.**

**Lifesia: I don't think Ms. Bitters will be in the story, I may change my mind later. Mostly this was a desire to make a Halloween special better than the original. They just didn't delve deep enough in the episode for my liking. Like how Keef was there, yet perfectly fine. Not to mention while there was a twisted version of Dib in his mind, there wasn't one of Zim. Hope you enjoy.**

**PepperLovely: I've updated.**

**DarkLittleVasquezGirl: I use the phrase Blood Candies as a scene separator or 'commercial break'. I think of my stories a lot like movies and like to break things down into scenes. It is also a reference to the Invader Zim Halloween special, which I hope to out shine with gore and psychological depth as the story continues.**

**Suki Enogawa: Well I feel inadequate, but impressed none the less. I wish you luck on the 'adventure' the story will take you too.**

**Now on to the story!**

_Level 3_

City hall was a network of buildings all on a city block and unfortunately for our hero, the library was on the other side of the vast land. The moment Zim set foot on the block everything reverted back to normal. It was useless to start questioning the town now. After all the normal, ashy mining town was welcome at any time unlike the other side as Zim called it. He came up to a sign, a you are here sticker next to the police station, he turned and entered the station, which like the streets were empty. A note pad and pen lay on the counter. A quick glance rewarded him with the following entry.

_Police Station 11:05PM_

_Fix Breaker Box_

_-Harry_

Zim blinked, what was a breaker box? He looked up at the flickering light; a loud pop resonated and left Zim in the dark. So that's what a breaker box was. He walked back outside and sighed, it seemed nothing in this town would be easy and looked back. The largest building was obviously City Hall itself. The setting sun glinted off the lopsided sign winking at the lone being. Somewhere inside the labyrinth of halls and doorways was the breaker box for all of the buildings. With a deep breath Zim opened the door. The darkness enveloped the Irken, leaving the building's appearance to the imagination. Occasionally the floor could be seen by the flickering lights of the backup generator, struggling to illuminate the hall. It would be easy to just turn around and leave, forget about Dib, go back to the restaurant, and have him and Gir hitchhike home. That would be nice, but the idea of leaving his archnemisis alone in a place like this was impossible. No one should have ever seen this place let alone walk through it. A shudder crawled down Zim's back; no, he couldn't leave Dib here. He would however bring the boy back and humiliate him a few hundred times for all the horror he had to swim through to rescue the boy. Yes, that would be nice. He stopped, pulling away from his thoughts to register what was in front of him.

Caution tape hung limply in the archway of a set of stairs. Do Not Enter was written in faded letters, regardless Zim ducked under the yellow barrier pistol in hand. There was no way some flimsy warning sign was going to deter Zim from his goal. He walked through the now open thresh hold and took a step into the framed labyrinth. Pictures of all shapes and sizes covered the twisting pathway. Barbed wire held back the moaning drawings of horses and aristocrats, their pain forever frozen in time. At the end of the hall a little girl stood gently swaying back and forth.

"Would you like to buy a Ninja Star Cookie?" The girl whispered.

"What are you doing here, get out!"

"Would you like to buy a Ninja Star Cookie?" The girl asked again.

"Are you even listening to me?" Zim shouted, when he opened his eyes the small child was right in front of him.

"Would you like to buy a Ninja Star Cookie?"

"No, now get away from Zim!" She opened the box that held a slice of ham writing with maggots.

"But they're really tasty." The scout grinned, nails digging into the soggy box. In a flash Zim pulled out his pistol and shot the girl, she fell to the ground clutching her shoulder whimpering in pain. "Momma!" The girl wailed, "Mommy!" Zim's eyes widened at the child, who was obviously not the true monster he thought she was. The pictures bent into scowl like shapes. Zim shook his head, it couldn't be true, it just couldn't. That girl was a monster wasn't she? "Mommy I'm scared!" The Irken backed up and ran to the stairs. He couldn't undo what had already been done.

-Blood Candies-

Our protagonist stood frozen at the display in front of him, water coated the floor of the hall, shimmering in the dull glow of the florescent light. Cool shivers brushed at his skin as the thick air began to mask the invader in a numb limbo. The electric light faded in and out, popping with indignation as the backup power supply threatened to run dry. At the end of this looming hall way was a giant steel door that his the breaker box from view. All he had to do was enter that room, but the hall seemed to stretch for miles. The faint whimpers of the girl below called at his back as he looked for another way to the end of the hall, there was none. Zim took a tentative step forward allowing the liquid to lap at his boots.

It burned.

The water sizzled as it tried to tear its way through the foreign clothe. He took a deep breath and ran, the clear substance rippling behind him as he reached the steel door. The alwaym rang as the bolts unhinged themselves forcing the door to open.

"I've been expecting you."

-Blood Candies-

Zim stood on the brittle wood, the office before him looked more like an old basement. A solitary light hung from the ceiling illuminating the small room which held a desk and on the far wall a breaker box. A hand came up from behind the desk followed by another.

"Rumor has it that you can help us." The mayor snickered, "I might even see if I could negotiate a deal."

"A deal?" Zim scoffed, "Zim doesn't make deals with humans! The fact you thought you could barter Zim with some 'deal' is stupid in it of itself."

"Too bad. I could have shown you a way out." A low grumble echoed through the room. "But now you made me miss my delivery of Ninja Star Cookies." The mayor pulled himself up onto the desk. His whole body faced the ceiling as he crawled forward in a backwards crabwalk. Slowly his head turned so it faced up right, revealing his missing jaw that allowed his long fat tongue to sway as he spoke. "Now I'll have to settle for something thinner, more green." The lengthy appendage coated his upper lip in saliva, a bottomless grin spread across his face.

"You… you can't eat Zim! You don't even have all you teeth." Zim cringed, refusing to look at the monster before him.

"Oh that's not a problem," he snapped his fingers and two metal plates slammed into each other behind him a rhythmic motion just in front of the breaker box. The mayor advanced on Zim trying to corner him into the elaborate meat tenderizer. "A few seconds in my little toy and you'll be nice and easy to eat." He chuckled darkly. Zim reached to his side in an attempt to draw his pistol. "Looking for this?" The mayor snickered holding the pistol in the air; he casually tossed it into the metal death trap. "Oops, clumsy me." He cackled at the invader who now had his back to the slamming metal plates. "now you're defenseless." The mayor lunged toward Zim ready to pounce when the alien ducked, causing the mayor to fall into his own food processor.

"Not quite." Zim stated whipping off some blood that hit him as the mayor's body crunched and squelched between the metal. Finally the two plates ceased and pulled apart trailing the dead politician to either side of the room. Zim carefully stepped over the large red streak. He opened the box and flicked the main switch giving power to the rest of the city block.

-Blood Candies-

Exiting the City Hall building had proved to be easier, but more grotesque. Zim no surveyed the landscape. Pavilions sat half emerged in the dry land. Grass weakly clung to the Earth in a vain attempt of life. The rough clack of the trains leaving a nearby station filled the still air. On the other side the library settled firmly in place, the concrete walls guarding whatever lay inside. Zim took a deep breath than pushed into the empty hall.

The library was hardly that empty shelves sat in the one solitary room. A handful of books lay chained to a rusting table and a broken down desk humbly sat in the front of the room a handful of pens and maps lay scattered on the top. Zim eased toward the desk and grabbed one of the maps. He managed to take one step back only to fall unconscious.

_**Cliff Hanger! Du-du-da-da! Were you unfazed or completely creeped out? Write down the number you believe this chapter is using one for not scary and four for terrified keep track of the numbers throughout the story, the number that comes up the most will determine your ending. **_

_**1*2*3*4**_


	4. Crow Bar

**AN: Wow, I got so many reviews now, thanks you guys. **

**Lifesia: No, you'll never see the little kid again, I think. Maybe I will include her again. **

**Pokekinz0520: Thank you very much. I started writing the story before last Halloween, I couldn't finish it in time though.**

**PepperLovey: Don't we all want to see a politician squish? ^^**

**Singingplant: You don't need to say much else.**

**DarkLittleVasquezGirl: The school was in the first chapter, so was the opening of the first game more or less. While most of the characters have been replaced for the story (Gir replaced a cop and Tak replaced a crazed nurse) I have mentioned the main character of Silent hill one in the last chapter. Harry wrote on the note pad which in the game would be a save point. I'm glad you have taken such an active roll in reading my story, enjoy the next chapter. **

_Level 4_

When Zim woke up he was on the floor of a normal library, map still in hand.

"Why does Zim keep blacking out?" He mumbled as he stood. Other than being unnaturally dark, the library was nothing special, just an ordinary building. He left the building and paused. Once more the town looked normal, ash falling at a steady pace in the moon light. A small sigh escaped his lips as he looked over the map, it would take too long to all the way to the lab. He would have to take one of the freight trains all the way out to the other side of town. Folding up the map he made his way to the train yard.

The train yard was a wreck from the neglect that it had suffered from when everyone in town seemed to disappear. Pieces of the track lay amongst the rocks only to be trapped under over turned fright cars. It wasn't a very friendly looking place and definitely not where you want to be unarmed. There was a steady, gentle clacking that voiced a train was coming into the yard. The invader rushed, if he missed this train who knew when the next one would come? In his haste Zim tripped over a tin metal object.

"Ow!" Zim cried, "Who dares trip Zim!" He whipped around to find a crow bar sticking out of the gravel. He snatched it up and ran. The train rolled into the yard and slowed to a stop, automated by a foreign hand. He climbed into the empty car, crowbar in hand and sat down on the dusty wooden floor. The train lurched forward and began to move. The moon light flickered past the many buildings making the shadows scatter across the car. He watched the city pass ashen streaks painting the view. A day had passed since the crash and he was still looking for Dib. He could have gotten out of town by now and found a city, probably one that held his base. Yet he found himself on a train to some human lab in a vain hope that Dib would be there. Before he convinced himself that it was all so he could force the boy to take him home and make him his slave, but now? Now he was beginning to question why he was really searching for his enemy.

-Blood Candies-

On the outside, the genetics lab was not that peculiar. It could have been mistaken for any old suburban home. Zim tentatively turned the knob and opened the front door. Bright light attacked his retinas; he stood in the doorway useless for a few seconds as his eyes adjusted. The first thing he noticed was the many bullet holes along the walls. Broken glass soiled the otherwise sterile room. Papers were through about and computers blinked error messages to the empty office. He walked carefully through the destroyed front, avoiding injury at all costs.  
>"Hello?" He called into the room, "Is anyone here?" There was a shuffle in the back of the room as a lab assistant came out from behind one of the desks a revolver clutched in his hand.<p>

"No." He stuttered.

"Sniveling human, I'm looking for-"

"I said no one's here!"

"…but you're here."

"No I'm not, on one's here. So get out of here and tell your monster friends to leave this lab alone."

"Zim is no monster you pathetic meat sack!"

"That's just what a monster would say!"

"Are you completely-"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" The young human cried.

"Now look-" The assistant fired his gun, missing Zim by a yard. "Don't you dare shoot that thing at Zim!" Another round was shot. Without any other options Zim ran.

""That's a restricted area you demon!" the panic ridden human called, shooting several more shots. Zim opened the nearest door and slammed the door shut, letting the human rush past him. "I'll find you yet you little mutant!" Zim took a deep breath and looked up.

"Dib?"

-Blood Candies-

Dib's picture was one of many family photos hanging amongst articles and furiously written sheets of paper. One sheet fell from the pin board. It read as follows, red smears covered the paper.

_ I have tried many times to cure my son of his insane delusions. So far noting has produced results. All of my efforts seem to increase his obsession with the imaginary world. It won't be long before his ramblings will be taken seriously through the power of suggestions. In a desperate act I tried to remove all things that would remind him of his delusions. A cleansing of sorts. I was so close to curing him. Yet something holds him back, he refuses to take any more steps forward. I can no longer allow this to continue. The only option left is to~_

_-Professor Membrane_

Zim squinted at the last few words which had been covered by one of the red smudges. Membrane had written it with blood on his hands… Dib must have been in this room! He search the room for a hint, a minuscule clue. On a chair help was written on the sear cushion. The blood was still fresh; he couldn't have gotten too far from the room.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" The human outside shouted, didn't he ever give up? "When I get my- AAAAAAGH!" There was a crunch, a small clack as the gun fell to the ground and then a long eerie silence.

-Blood Candies-

He didn't know how long he stayed in the research room before he left. All he knew was that he didn't want to find out what caused the lab assistant to fall silent. Unfortunately he had to leave; Dib was somewhere out there waiting for the amazing Zim to rescue him. He opened the door to the green tinted hallway. The lab assistant lay on the ground, a broken frame on his head, just at the end of the hall. Zim stepped over the limp body and continued to the main lab.

Test tubes held several bubbling liquids. Body parts floated in brine solution. Large tanks lined the wall. Zim gripped his crow bay and poor into the tank. An eye jumped to his vision, startled he stepped back before the eyed creature. It looked like at one time it had been a dolphin, until the scientists had gotten to it. They had ripped the skin off of it and contorted it's body. They made it move on metal legs through the water. It slammed against the glass in an effort to reach the alien.

"Isn't-it-bizarre?" Three voices called. "The-firm-found it-in-the sewer."

"Who are you?" Zim called into the darkness.

"My-name-is Dr.-Noital."

"Show yourself humans."

"Certainly,-though-I warn-you-I am-only-one human." A scientist stepped forward, one body held three human heads on it's shoulders. When it talked each head said a word. "Who-are-you."

"Why should Zim tell you?"

"Zim-hunh?-Why are-you-here?"

"I'm looking for professor Membrane." Zim answered.

"He-is-not here."

"Do you know where he is?"

"He-has-gone to-his-hotel."

"Thank you." He turned to the left.

"Why-do-you need-to-know?"

"I'm looking for my friend."

"I'm-afraid-I can-not-let you-leave.-You have-seen-too much."

"Oh yeah, try and stop me!" Metal doors fell into the doorway. "Nice try."

"Now-you-will face-my-true power!" The scientist laughed bristly hair growing form his upper lips at an alarming rate. "Tremble-before-my true-form."

"Give me a break!" Zim yelled, "Mustaches, really? Your human assistant was much more frightening!" Zim lifted his crow bar high above his head. "Your nightmare world can't hurt me now." The hard metal collided with the first skull, red cover the walls, Zim's laughter rang through the lab as the man made the monster writhe. Each head caved in like an old Jack-o-lantern under Zim's weapon. He crossed over the twitching body to the note bored. A sticky not on the wall was scrawled in blood.

_La Quinta Inn, room #1408_

Zim grinned crumpling the paper. "I'm coming Dib."

**Well another chapter has come and gone. Kind of short compared to the others. Hope you enjoyed it. I like reading your reviews at obscene times of the day. Remember one for passive four for terror. Choose wisely.**

**1*2*3*4**


	5. Meat Cleaver

**An: Finals this week, sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I haven't had a lot of time last week. Is it just me of have I lost reviewers? Are you guys still reading this story, or have you just got nothing to say?**

**Lifesia: I must agree with you, not my grossest chapter.**

**DarkLittleVasquezGirl: In the first chapter Gir mentions that the ash pretty much clogs irken technology. The reason for this is that I wanted to give an actual sense of danger for the main character. Let's face it the story wouldn't be really scary if Zim could waste the monsters with a pak leg. The whole story Zim will be using human weapons, because he can't protect himself. Other than being stuck shut, Zim's pak is fully functional.**

**PepperLovely: I hope I'm keeping Zim in character for you with his BAness included.**

**Coraline15: I couldn't help myself, I loved the movie.**

_Level Five_

The alarm was still ringing in his lekku long after the siren had ceased. Red once more painted the streets, rust coated the iron skeleton that held up the old La Quinta inn. Demonic mariachi music blasted outside the building. It stood fifteen stories tall, a small moat of fallen brick haloed the ground. Zim opened the door, a torn Victorian rug at his feet. The elegant wallpaper and mahogany furniture were tainted by the corrosive world. Everything had been lashed at, a foreboding scene for the rest of the building. He walked to the front of the desk, a plan forming.

"Hello human filth, I've come to apply for a job." A giant metal contraption rotated above his head, causing the desk chair to turn, to it a woman's corpse sat. She couldn't have been dead longer than a week, thought it looked like she had been chain to the contraption for longer. Her body had already been picked over, her eyes and skin hauled off by scavengers who avoided the fecal matter that fused her legs to the chair. Limp and lifeless, the contraption operated her body; she hit a paper, the fibers sticking to her hand. He had to peal the application form from her limb. "…eww." The puppeted corpse nodded and turned back to whatever the contraption forced her to do. He snuck back around the desk and into the kitchen.

-Blood Candies-

Brown sludge bubbled over in the stew pot that sat on the gas stove. The kitchen itself looked like it hadn't been touched for 60 years. One would wonder how the old kitchen hadn't caught fire in the sheer amount of food decomposing food that lay on the counters. Above on a chandelier, many sharp implements hung just out of reach and Zim needed a weapon. He climbed up onto the cluttered counter top, reaching for the longest blade that brushed his finger tips. Zim gripped the blunt end of the blade and pulled, flinging the other blades about the floor, a meat cleaver now in his possession.

-Blood Candies-

Zim pushed a dining cart along the hall smitten with the sheer genius of his plan. The cart jostled over the warped boards on the fourteenth floor, everything was going according to plan until something bit his ankle.

"What! Who dares bite Zim!" He looked down at the large pinchers that held his foot hostage. Rippling, greasy scales formed the body of a foot long roach. "What the- Get off of Zim!" He kicked the large beast off his leg, then brought down the large knife he had, cutting off the head. He chuckled at the bug as it ran around blindly without its head before it collapsed. Yet it still sounded like the roach was scurrying around. He slowly looked up from his kill, hundreds of foot long beasts covered the walls causing the hall to become a rippling, hissing tide. "That's… not good." He snatched up the meat cleaver and ran down the hall, the tide of roaches following close behind. Door numbers flashed past 14, 12, 10, 8, 6- wait, he needed 1408. "room service!" He called, slamming the cart through the door. "Behold Zim brings snacks, bow to Zim's great snack bringing self!" The door swung shut leaving Zim in the hotel room, alone. "Hello?" The T.V. sprayed static light on the barren furniture of the hotel room. "Is anyone here?"

"Hey!" Dib's voice called.

"Dib-thing! Finally you show your inferior self when I-"

"I know you were up to something, what's the plan this time, demon ducks?" Zim turned to see the T.V. It was one of his attempts to catch video proof of the alien.

"Now, you couldn't possibly understand my genius Dib." The recording stated. "My plan is far too complex for your feevile mind to comprehend." He looked closer at the T.V. He was standing in the film, but something was wrong. On the film he was in disguise, but this was shot in his base, shouldn't he have been out of disguise.

"You're going to use that weapon behind your back." He sighed.

"…You're lying!"

"Whatever it is I will stop you!"

"Can't stop me. I. AM.~" The video cut back to static, ejecting the tape. The tap had a sticky not on it, it had been scrawled on with an old pen.

_Dad,_

_Dib ran out looking for someone, said something about the mall. Seeing as he's gone I don't have to watch him anymore. I'll be at the carnival tonight, so don't expect me to be home._

_-Gaz_

"Great, just great!" Zim ranted, "Another marvelous plan failed by the dib and his stupid walking hands. Doesn't he know you stay put when you're lost. Why on Earth would he leave?" He opened the door to the room an left. Unaware that there was another not on the door that had his hand writing on it.

_Dib_

_Meet me at the human shopping place if you want to leave with me._

_-Zim_

Zim grumbled as he snuck out of the hotel room, stupid Dib and his stupid ideas. He was racking up quite a debt. He went down he elevator, one quick trip to the mall and he would be out of here. The elevator door swung open on the main floor.

"Master!" A metallic voice called.

"Gir, what are you doing here?" Zim rushed to the robot, who was in serious disrepair. He joints were soaked in rust, his eyes cracked, even some of his bolts were missing. "What happened, I thought I told you to stay at the restaurant."

"Master, we can't stay here!"

"I know that GIR, that's why I have to find Dib."

"B-but we gots to get home, there's muffins in the oven and I bet they miss me."

"This is a little more important than your muffins."

"Nu-uh. Muffins are my life!"

"Is this why you're here Gir? Muffins?"

"Goodness no!" Gir giggled, "I founded something."

"What did you find Gir?"

"This place is not what it seems. It's actually-" Long, sticky, black claws wrapped around Gir's head. "Looks like the fat lady's gonna' sing." The hand contracted, crushing the metal structure.

"Holy Irk."

-Blood Candies-

There was a rhythm that Zim had begun to follow; grip weapon, study the monster, attack, repeat. This was no difference. The slaws that had crushed his robot was attached to a cloaked figure. The only thing that didn't blend with his clothes were his milky white eyes. Ir at least Zim assumed it was a he, these things were hard to tell and not worth Zim's time. The monster towered over Zim and tossed the limp robot to the side.

"Alien." It hissed.

"Where?" Zim bluffed, feigning ignorance, "You sure it wasn't a monster, there are quiet a few of them running around here-"

"Alien." It hissed again pointing at Zim.

"Me? Why don't be ridiculous. You can't go around- ZIM IS HUMAN YOU ANTI-ALBINO!" The creature narrowed his eyes at Zim who was preparing to strike with the meat cleaver.

"Ali-" The creature's head slid off its body rolling to the floor, its body falling limp on the floor.

"Alien." A hushed whisper came.

"W-what?" The shadows on the wall dripped more of the creatures on the floor.

"Alien." They chanted as they creeped forward, "Alien. Alien. Alien."

"What are you doing? Get away from Zim!" He swung the cleaver wildly about. No madder, they came all the same.

"Alien. Alien. Alien." There seemed to be no stopping the swarm of shadows. Claws reaching for his neck.

"GET AWAY FROM ZIM!" he screamed. There was a long pause. When Zim opened his eyes he was in an ordinary lobby. "How did I…?" He looked around once more, no further in his explanation then when it first began. A light breeze hit his neck as he looked down. The collar of his shirt laying limp on the floor. One thing was for sure, if one of the creatures here got to him, it was game over.

_**Wow, we've already gotten to Chapter 5. So how are you doing so far? Mostly ones, any fours? You know the drill. Pick a number, write it down an I'll see you in the next chapter.**_

_**1*2*3*4**_


	6. Baseball Bat

**I've edited the first ending so that it makes a little more sense, enjoy.**

**AN: Review Response!**

**Lifesia: Sorry I took so long with the chapter, hope you like it and that Lady Gaga hasn't tainted this chapter.**

**Taruya-chan: Ah the confusion continues on level six. I hope you like it and are satisfied with the ending you receive once we get there. **

**Coraline15: It's back~ XD Hope you like it. It took a while to link this together.**

**DarkLittleVasquezGirl: I can't tell you if you are close or not, that would be a spoiler. As well as dependent on the specific ending you get. In actuality the story line is now for the most part different from silent hill now. The first chapter stayed close but after the hospital scene I tried to create the monsters and levels on my own. Hope you enjoy this one and sorry about the wait.**

_Level Six  
><em>

Zim looked at his map, he could've taken the nice safe path of sidewalks and demon dogs, but then again who had time to cite see. So that left one not so bee line through the park to the mall. Nice there, he would force the Dib to take him home ending this nightmare once and for all. He went into the thin underbrush to the park.

Even in the middle of the day, the ashen clouds made it look like dawn. The wind pushed the empty equipment, shedding layers of ash which melted into the ground. Small creeks and cries were uttered from the old metal. Zim walked slowly through the grass, a permanent sense of unease had set its self into Zim's being. He walked over to the discolored slide, a subtle shimmer illuminated the metal. He examined the length of the equipment closely. Fresh blood trickled down the child's play thing.

"How…?" Zim mumbled as the blood pooled at the bottom of the slide. A hideously hungry growl came from the top of the sloping metal and came face to face with a growling specter. Dull claws dented the slide as it lurched; fresh blood still coated its fur. Zim stood frozen, innerly begging the beast to leave. It leaned closer and sniffed, a soft jangling came from its neck. On a red collar 'Woozly' was carved. Zim took a few tentative steps backwards looking for an escape from the creature. Unfortunately those steps were enough to set off the beast.

All it took was one lunge and the wolf like monster was after him. Zim dashed away from the beast, there was no way he could stop it with the chipped meat cleaver he held. The fur covered psychopath continued his pursuit, as Zim made his way out of the park. The mall was only a few yards away, he could make it. If only that were true, the beast lunged, its massive paws knocked Zim down onto the hard concrete. A burning sensation ripped through his arm as rows of wet fangs tore inot the flesh of his limb. The creature above him sputtered; disgusted by the alien blood that now invaded his taste buds. It smacked Zim away with a clawed fist and ran off leaving Zim gasping for air on the ground. The automatic doors of the mall slid open, soft air blew over Zim, the breeze biting at his wounds. A high pierced alarm rang through the air as the invader struggled to stand.

-Blood Candies-

He stumbled through the automatic doors, a bizarre display in front of him. Granted the main building was covered in rust and splintered wood like all the other buildings. It was the shops that stunned him. Half eaten plants made up the signs and covered the furniture. There was little time to gawk about. He was losing blood by the second. A quick glance around the store front and he rushed to the first display he could lean on. A half open energy drink lay on the counter of the sporting goods store. He hurriedly grabbed it, chugging the bitter liquid. It wasn't much but it would help dull the pain until he could get home. Zim took deep breaths, calming himself as he sorted out what he was going to do as he bound his wound with a stained piece of under armor. He glanced up at the escalator a dark figure exited at the top.

"Dib?" The figure glanced over his shoulder and looked directly at Zim. Then something grabbed Dib from behind. "Nooooooooooo!"

-Blood Candies-

In spite of himself Zim got up and ran to the escalator. As he climbed he could hear masticating coming from the floor above. A sickening crunch followed. When Zim reached the top a gruesome sight assaulted his eyes. There a long haired woman was crouching. Her oversized jersey covered most her being. Even through the long black tendrils he could see the fresh human blood that covered her face. She licked her chapped lips and moved on to her bright red arms. The veins underneath the translucent skin pulsated as he advanced.

"Where is he?" Zim growled at the half human beast. It hissed at him, preparing to advance. "You evil hell spawn! How dare you~ how~ Give Zim back his enemy!" The 'woman' began to crawl at a shocking speed towards the alien only to e evaded. Zim rushed back to the sports store in search of a weapon. He snatched up a metal bat and turned. The metal gleamed darkly in the tinted light, a chilling hiss leaped ahead of its owner. Cold steel collided with infected flesh, breaking the spinal cord. The curtained monster sputtered, a speckled, hot liquid bubbled out of her mouth, painting the floor black and red. "Give him back." He whispered, falling to the floor. It wasn't fair, he hadn't come this far to, lose his SIR unit, and get injured just to lose Dib to some mindless beast. A hollow cackle echoed through the halls of the mall.

"Aww, poor little Zimmy." It rasped, Zim looked around shocked.

"Who dares laugh at Zim!"

"Is that how you deal with grief Zim?" It hacked, "Denial, pride. It's a poison Zim. I should know."

"Go ahead, try and kill Zim." The invader spat, "I highly doubt you can surpass my superior training."

"And then what!" It shouted, "Return home to an empty base? Twiddle your alien thumbs until the next distraction comes along!"

"ZIM IS NORMAL!" Zim proclaimed, "Show yourself so I can have the pleasure of shattering your brains on the floor next to the she beast!"

"You can try, but don't you want to know where your precious enemy is?" Zim faltered.

"What kind of trickery is this?" Zim demanded.

"Your little friend on the floor was snacking on a stray cat; your enemy however, was carted off somewhere."

"Where." Zim growled, stalking toward the source of the voice. In the shadows a young man sat.

"Why would you care, just look at you. Even if you did find him you'd probably die if not by his hands then the wound on your arm."

"You know nothing." Zim hissed.

"I know enough," The voice rasped, "I know you've been abandoned by your leaders and now you useless pursue someone you know hates you." The thing stepped forward.

"You're lying." The thing came into light, it was the old school counselor. He bent down with skin pasty white; a black substance clung to his mouth obstructing his speech. Blinking was futile, for a green fungus had grown over his eyes, rendering him blind. Yet he knew where Zim was and claimed to see Dib get kidnapped. "S-stay away from Zim and tell me where Dib is."

"This is where he drops off things to forget." Dwicky reached for Zim, his fingers consumed by rot in a stage so far that it barely clung to the bone. "Stay here, you'll be happier." The counsler shuffled forward slowly the wall breaking behind him as it became evident he was a part of the structure itself.

"No tell Zim where I can find him!" Zim yelled, brandishing his bat.

"I am not her brother's keeper~ Only she holds the key~" He coughed, crouching into himself.

"No!" Zim shouted as he watched the counselor's life fade before him. "No! No! No! It's not fair!" He glared at the still body below him. "I'm the only killer in this world." He growled brandishing his make shift weapon. The walls wept as shadows of Zim's frightening actions danced on them. His bat colliding several times into the sagging bag of flesh, fruitlessly trying to make an impact on the still body. Zim finally stood wiping the molded residue of the counselor's gray matter. "Make no mistake, the Dib will be mine." He turned and left for the Fair where Gaz had said she'd be, a manic grin on his face. "Alive or dead."

**Poor Zim, this place is really screwing with his head. Well what do you think? A one? A four? A blend between two numbers? Just keep in mind these numbers will determine your ending, chose wisely and hope that at the end of this, you would survive in Zim's situation.**

**1*2*3*4**

**An extra note, If you chose 4 here or in any of the previous chapters here is your painfully brief ending. Feel free to continue with the story if you so wish.**

Zim grabbed his arm, and cringed in pain. He struggled to continue out the door, but the blood kept falling like rain on the already stained pavement. He could feel the effect of the blood loss on his conscious, and then he fell. The world around him faded.

-Blood Candies-

The Paranormal investigator raised himself from the rubble of the bus.

"Zim, Zim are you alright?" Dib turned and looked at the alien limp on the ground, mumbling faintly as blue blood oozed out of a gaping wound in his chest. One of the windows had shattered during the crash and one of the shards had lodged itself in his chest. Dib sat there a while in shock, if he didn't do something soon Zim wouldn't survive. He lifted his hand and pressed down on the glass, the glass burying itself deeper into Zim's chest and digging into his own skin. The alien sputtered, for a brief moment his eyes flew open, only to lose focus on the human before him. Red mixed with blue in a masochistic display. Dib smiled, a small chuckle fighting it's way to the surface. Soon the alien would need to be on an autopsy table to find the cause of death, and Dib would be in the front row seat, a permanent grin plastered on his face.

**The End?**


	7. Mallet

**AN: Wow, 45 reviews for the story so far! Thanks for all the love, I'm back from hiatus and ready to freak you guys out. Now for the review response.**

**pokekins0520: Thank you, I hope it continues to flow, no madder which ending you get**

**Taruya-chan: Thank you so much, I was a little worried that I'd be too stiff and blunt with my story. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**DarkLittleVasquezGirl: I could never give up this story, I still have so much I want to do with it. Thanks for the tip, spell check on Microsoft Word can get a little dodgy. **

**watchmexplode33: Yes, I was hoping to capture the game world without coping it. Unfortunately I always played on easy, so there was only so many things I saw. Glad you like it and I hope you get a good ending.**

**crazy jaky: Well for you guys I guess the end is nearing, but for me I'm only half way there, I counted the endings as individual chapters and I'm going to release all the endings at the same time. Well except the one in the previous chapter, but that's different. It happened first.**

**Lillyhappy: I always liked silent hill, the world was just so creapy and cool at the same time. When I heard that they came out with and Invader Zim Halloween special I was so excited. But what intrigued me most was that there was a version of everyone in that messed up world except Zim and Gir. If I say anymore I'll ruin the story.**

**Arighter: Thank you for the tips, I usually hand write the story and then type it up. Unfortunately this last chapter had the bottom half of it improved. Glad you find the story creepy and I hope that I exceed the expectations.**

**PepperLovely: I don't mind the lateness, especially considering all that I have been doing while on hiatus. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Lifesia: I don't have an ending for 1.5, sorry. But I'm glad you are enjoying my story and hope you are pleased with the next chapter.**

_Level Seven_

Evening fell once more on the small mining town. Zim walked to the edge of the forest. The bare branches mocked him as they crossed in front of his path. The carnival was somewhere inside the dry woods. The bat hung limp in his hand. He had gone two whole days without sleep and it was starting to take its toll. Examining the way the branches twisted downward to the ground he sighed. No use in prolonging the terror, he would have to find a way into the center.

He continued to stare at the leafless trees, something wasn't connecting. They still looked the same, but no immediate foot holes came out. Eventually he reached up and grabbed a branch, leisurely pulled himself up and shimmied past the first few trees. A yawn escaped from his lips as he trudged. His eye lids felt heavy. Maybe a short rest wouldn't be too bad he thought as he swayed. He dropped the bat and fell to the ground, the world around him faded.

-Blood Candies-

H:e woke up to a bright happy tune that busted through the silence of the forest. Zim lifted his face off of the soft grass and took note of the sudden change in his surroundings. The trees were tall and green. A foul stench filled the air soaked into the surrounding plant life. A small river ran beside him, the water a cloudy brown, leaves from the trees floated through the river. An owl fought to call over the jovial tune to the other inhabitance. A gentle breeze danced through the plethora of trees. The moonlit sky could be seen through the canopy. The ash continued to fall at a steady rate collecting on the tree branches. A loud crash, like the sound of thunder was heard in the distance.

He sat up strait and felt around for the bat, all he could feel was grass. The bat was gone; it must have been left in the other world. Standing up he looked in the direction of the music. A branch creeked behind him and crashed, broken due to the weight of the ash Zim ran forward startled by the loud noise. He had to find a clearing or one of the branches might collapse above him. He broke through the trees to a clearing. Lights of every shape and color danced around, rides entertained the empty fair. Tasty treats were prominently displayed, begging to be bought. It's worn appearance gave off a heartwarming aura. Zim looked around rooted to the spot. The fair was huge, how would he find Gaz? A low grunt came from behind; Zim turned and craned his neck. A huge purple bunny in overalls stared at him with unfocused eyes.

"I'm not lost!" Zim blurted, "Everyone else is!" The bunny grunted again, its foam mouth frozen in a cloth smile. It tilted its head to the side and grunted again more urgently.

"What manner of beast are you?" Zim demanded taking a step back. It advanced grunting once more. Zim continued to step back, grasping behind him for any sort of weapon. It reached a gloved hand for Zim's shoulder as Zim backed into one of the many concession stands.

"Don't you touch me!" Zim shouted. He threw a handful of popcorn in the mascots face and ran toward the games. A test your strength scale sat across from a little puppet theater. Zim picked up the mallet that was lying beside the stand. The bunny came around the corner; it tripped and pulled a lever. The curtains of the puppet booth opened to reveal animatronics. The bounced and sang along with the off key carnival music. The bunny once more tried to reach for Zim. "I have another idea." Zim growled he swung the mallet; the cold metal collided with the plush head. Red blood seeped out the mask and dripped off of the singing bunnies. The carnival music hit a high piercing not, the world shifted to the demonic world. The rides became coated with rust, the lights lost their color and the mascots became covered in blood, a demonic grin crossed their features.

"Well, well, well Zim." A familiar voice chuckled, "Looking for me?"

-Blood Candies-

The music swelled falling out of tune. Turning he saw the merry go round consumed by rust. The horses now were vampire pigs, the bottom a rusted mesh of metal. Dragons and wolves mauled each other on the canvass of the roof. The mirrors had been corroded from years of disuse. In the grim covered glass he could see a flash of purple and a gleam of metal. He turned abruptly there stood Gaz an old pipe in her hand.

"I didn't think you liked fun." She grinned, her mouth cut at the sides exaggerating her grin. Gray skin with blue blemishes covered her being sheltered from view with a torn dress. A rodent skull hung on a fraed rope around her neck. "I guess I was wrong." She raised the pipe and lunged forward. Zim beat the weapon aside with his mallet.

"And Zim thought you couldn't get any scarier Dib-sister." Zim smirked. He swung the heavy bludgeon dropping the frail body to the ground. She twitched, trying to stand after the crippling blow. Another swing and she lay motionless.

"What's wrong Zim, not having any fun?" Zim glanced at the body on the ground. Another Gaz stood before him, a chain saw in hand.

"You're cheating!" Zim accused.

"Poor naïve Zim. I'm not cheating," a roach crawled up her leg and scurried up her nose, "there are no rules." She revved the engine and swung the blade recklessly toward Zim. He swung the mallet knocking her off her feet. She lay unable to stand, Zim stormed closer.

"But that's not fair!" He swung the bludgeon high shattering her skull.

"Life's not fair Zim!" Another hissed. "You think I want to be like this?" She bared her wrist covered in rope burns. "I'm going to finally end this nightmare once and for all, by getting rid of you." She raised a dagger and aimed for Zim. He grabbed her wrist.

"What do you mean? Why is everyone here attacking Zim!"

"Because you're different!" She spat. "Haven't you learned anything about humans Zim? We destroy what's different when it can't become one of us."

"But Dib-" Zim tried.

"My brother is no different. He won't stop until all of us are as crazy as him." She leaned in and whispered into his antenna. "Except you." The skull that hung around her neck stretched, wrapping around his legs. He ripped the knife from her grasped and shoved her forward. She stumbled, Zim swung the mallet with his other hand. She dodged and the weapon broke the mirror instead of her ribs. A blood curdling scream came from the walking Gaz, her body melted before his eyes. The others vanished as well, he pulled the hammer tossing it aside with a thump. Inside webs held a corpse in a sitting position. There Gaz's real body sat unmoving. Her hair was thin, her eyes has been gouged out, the sockets were sunken in but she had been dead so long the blood no longer flowed. A key hung where her skull necklace should have been. Reaching out he pulled on the house key. Her spinal cord snapped, the vertebrae in her neck pulled away from the body. Zim jumped back as the head of Dib's scary sister rolled before him.

Glancing at the key he wondered why was he the only one? Once he found Dib he would get answers, even if it was the death of him. Which it probably would at the rate he was going. He looked down at the hammer, it was effective but highly impractical. Gripping the knife in his pocket he left the fair determined to get some answers. A loud cackle shot through the fair. He jumped, then looked at one of the demented bunny mascots.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Nothing," It smirked, "except this." The small creature threw a pie at him causing Zim to fall backwards. He wiped the pink tinged substance.

'What the-" The pie reaked of meat, Zim screamed in anguish as the substance burned his skin. "How dare you mark Zim's incredibly good looks!" Zim shouted. But the mascot didn't move. The world was right again, soft ash fell from the sky and no immediate danger haunted the grounds. That didn't stop Zim from ripping up every stuffed bunny he saw on his way out.

** Another chapter! It took a while, but I think I got back into the swing of things. Then again that's up to you. Was it terrifying? (4) Or just another fanfic? (1) Writ down the number and pray you get a happy ending.**

**1*2*3*4**


	8. Unarmed

**AN: Here we go, new chapter. Told you I'd be back ;p But as always the review response comes first. Just so you know italic sections of the story are a flash backs.**

**pokekinz0520: I'm sorry this chapter was updated at an improper time for you, but the fact that someone has finally reached a four make me so happy! **

**Arighter: Thank you for your input. I'll be fixing all the little annoying things in order of appearance for the whole story.**

**PepperLovey: I thought so too. I'm just delving deeper into what Vasquez has written about Dib's personality.**

**watchmexplode33: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**DarkLittleVasquezGirl: My trip was mostly HOT! It was like 108 the whole time I was there. I did get a lot of work done on the story though thank you for asking. ^^ And no, I will not give up this story, I've invested far too much time to abandon it now. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. ^^**

_Level Eight_

Zim stood outside the wooden door taking deep breaths. The house he was in front of looked exactly like a rundown version of Dib's house. Shaking Zim raised the key to the lock. A mummer was coming from inside. At any moment he could see his nemesis for the first time in three days. The door swung open. An old record player was playing to an empty room. Relinquishing his grip on the knob he surveyed the hall.

Pictures were tilted and pulled off the wall. Shattered glass littered the floor, a pnhon had been ripped out of the wall. He stepped over the pieces. A door had been slammed open so hard there was a hole in the wall where the knob broke the drywall. The record player skipped as Zim entered the room. Papers from a magazine blanketed the floor, crumpled from being stepped on. A few pillows were on the floor next to an over turned coffee table.

"What happened here?" Zim asked as he walked carfully about the room. He nudged the remains of a lamp on the floor, the ceramic reflected a busted door frame. Zim looked up, pieces of the frame had been ripped off, blood was sprinkled among the splinters.

Dib had been here.

_A shadowy figure bursted through the front door, knocking down objects as it passed. It pushed the living room door open and glared down at a boy. His black cowlick hung limp as he leaned over the coffee table. The boy flipped through a magazine with a bandaged arm. The shadow glared at him. It ripped the pages from the boy._

_ "Again with this nonsense!" It roared "You won't believe what I heard today, it seems you went out looking for your little 'friend'… You weren't actually doing this were you?"the boy shook his head fervently. The figure leaned in and glowered. "Don't lie to me." Again the boy shook his head. The shadow gripped the injured boy by the hair. "This had gone on long enough." He dragged the boy towards the door. "This time I will cleanse you."_

_ No!" The boy shouted. He gripped feebly at the door frame to stop the inevitable. _

Zim walked toward the stairs. Family portraits smiled back at him in a mocking façade. Books lay scattered on the floor, a disheveled mess. He continued to walk and begun to climb the stairs. Streaks of red dyed the banister. Red dripped from a loose nail on the fifth step and climbed up the steps. Cautiously avoiding the nail Zim continued his assent. The door knob to one of the doors lay on a scorched rug. Zim'z gaze drifted to a blackened door, once vivid posters a charred mess. A hole was left in the door where the knob once sat. Slowly he pushed the door open.

_The boy was slammed roughly into the wall, knocking some books off the shelf as the shadow turned abruptly. Despite the boy's protests the shadow continued to pull the boy up the stairs._

_ "I will not let my efforts be wasted on your insane obsessions!" It shouted. The boy hit a snag on the stairs. One of the hails was stuck out in an awkward fashion. The dull metal tore at the boy's leg, but still the shadow proceeded. It ripped open the door, a knob in its hand. Muttering, the knob was tossed aside. The boy clung desperately to the railing. However in his injured state it was not enough to cease the process. Once again the figure asked "Do you believe in aliens?" The boy feebly shook his head, desperate to avoid punishment. "You can't lie to me. I know what you've been up to." He shoved the boy into his own room and stalked after him._

The room was covered in ashes. Avoiding a broken beam, Zim made his way to the closet door. A red X was painted over the wood. A few photos poked out at the bottom of the door. The invader lifted one of the photos off of the floor. Someone had cut a person out of the photo. He lifted another; again the photo had no one in it. Nudging the door open all the way a plethora of pictures spilled out. Thousands of photographs had been turned into empty frames. He turned, there in on the far wall a rune had been painted in red.

_The boy landed roughly on the ground. He scrambled up and ran for the closet. Placing his body in front of the door he watched his attacker come into the room._

_ "Where are they?" It growled._

_ "No where, I got rid of them!" The boy pleaded. The shadow glared at him and threw him out of the way. IT swung open the door pulling out a handful of pictures._

_ "Got rid of them hunh?" It scoffed. The shadow pulled out a pair of scissors._

_ "No!" He reached for the pictures. The shadow kicked the injured boy to the side. He fell unconscious at the foot of the bed._

_Blood Candies_

_ The shadow piled papers and cut out figures in the center of the room. IT struck a match, dropping it onto the glistening pile._

_ "This is for your own good." The fire made the freshly painted symbols gleam. It took a hold of the limp boy's body and drug him out of the flaming room._

Zim stared at the charred papers in the center of the room.

"What happed here?" Zim asked.

"I should ask you the same thing." A voice called behind him. Zim switched on the defensive and whipped around. Dib's father stood in the doorway of his son's room.

"How dare you sneak up on the Almighty Zim!" he growled. The scientist's eyes dulled briefly.

"Zim?" He shifted to a warm smile. "You're my son's little foreign friend right?" Zim relaxed slightly.

"And you're the Dib's parental unit, no?" Membrane nodded. Zim looked him up and down. He wore a clean lab coat and blue goggles. "You're not a monster like the others." Zim observed. The scientist sighed.

"You've been through quite an ordeal haven't you?"

"You're not hiding rot or ickies anywhere are you?" Zim began to circle the human. "No fake eyes or monkey shrimp?" Membrane chuckled.

"No, I am normal." Zim eyed him.

"So is Zim."

"Of coarse you are," Membrane dismissed. "So… What are you doing here?" Zim dropped his guard.

"I'm looking for the Dib." Zim confessed. "He has been leaving his Dibness everywhere, but I haven't found him." Membrane gave Zim a quisitive look.

"You're worried about my son?"

"No!" Zim faltered, "Yes?... It's complicated. Just take Zim to him!" There was an awkward pause.

"If he was here then he's be at the church. All of the well people have held up there." Zim took a step back.

"Then why are you here?"

"I got a call from my wife that she had been visited by a boy with a skin condition."

"… the she-human from the hospital." Zim muttered.

"We need to get out of here." Membrane declared. "It's a sign of the times when you can't feel safe in your own home." He shook his head. Zim began to walk down the stairs. "If you're heading to the church I could give you a ride."

"…fine."

Blood Candies

He looked out of the window of the car, the worn buildings flashed past. Zim turned and looked at Membrane.

"You're an above average human, right?" He asked. Membrane nodded, focused on the road. "So you're not completely stupid?"

"Is there something you wanted to ask me child? I know lots of things." Membrane straitened. "I am after all A SCIENTIST!"

"…right." Zim shook his head. "Do you know what's going on here?" Membrane froze, a silence filled the car.

"Not really," He glanced over at Zim's downtrodden face. "Fear not child, I have a plan."

"That's what Zim thought." Zim shook his head, he could careless what happened to this town after he took Dib out of it. He was beginning to wonder whether or not it was worth it.

"Actually," Membrane confessed. "I do have a theory." Zim perked. "We are becoming victims of perception."

"What?" Zim scoffed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!"

"Whether you believe it or not, it's happening. Someone else's perception of the world is being forced onto us. We are seeing what they see in people, sort of like subliminal messaging. The only way to stop it is to stop the messenger." Zim crossed his arms.

"Oh and who exactly is this stink beast?" Membranes gaze grew cold.

"That is not of your concern." The alien shook his head and looked back out the window. The church was in sight.

** Cliff hanger! Sorry, but it had to be done. Is Zim gonna find Dib? Or will said nemisis be missing yet again? You will find out, but first rate the chapter 1 for mild, 4 for horror.**

**1*2*3*4**


	9. Dagger

**AN: Hey everybody. It's been quite a first week for me. But I still got my work done. So once again review response and we'll move on with the chapter.**

**Pepperlovey: Life is full of mystery isn't? ^^ Hope you find the answer you seek in this chapter.**

**DarkLittleVasquezGirl: I've never heard of the series, it was just a coincidence. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Coraline15: Thank you.**

**Alrighter: I'm so glad that my grammar's been improving. I've been working hard to make sure the chapters come out on time. Hope you enjoy the chapter. ^^**

**Taruya-chan: I figured he would be considering all that he's been through in the show. Thank you for reviewing and hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Don'tstealmykitten: Thank you, I usually visualize what happens in the story before I write it. So it kind of is like a movie to me. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. It means so much to me that I've done my job as a story teller.**

_Level Nine_

The car slowed to a stop outside of the church. Deep red bricks formed the structure, dead ivy hung on the walls. The windows had been boarded shut, the rusted nails struggled to hold up the splintered wood. Zim opened the door to the vehicle. A stiff breeze came from the west causing the building to creak. He looked back for a brief glance of the outside world before proceeding. Soft ash fell from the ledge as Zim opened the door. Peering inside Zim noticed one crucial factor.

"It's pitch black in there." Zim observed.

"Now who did that?" Membrane shook his head. "I told them to leave at least one candle lit. That's why we boarded the windows." He ushered Zim inside. "It's a real pity you came to see my son."

"Why?" Zim demanded, his eyes widened, "He's not hurt is he! I knew I should have-"

"No no no, he's fine." Zim sighed in relief. "Well almost. You see my son has a condition; it's unique in one way. He refuses to accept the help needed to get better."

"Why would Dib-stink do that?" Zim scoffed. "He's stupid, but not crazy."

"Oh he is all right. He seems to believe it is better to be mentally ill." Membrane glowered. "Something keeps reinforcing his mental state. Makes him feel it's worthwhile to be that way." Zim backed away as his eyes darted around the room. The building was empty.

"Where are all the humans? Weren't they supposed to be here?"

"Oh they'll come, once all the preparations are made to cure my son. He continues to cling to some fantasy world he cooked up because of you. As long as you're around he will continue to shirk responsibility, to believe in… aliens." He spat. "With you gone he will have no reason to fight me. Your death will mark the beginning of a new era, Father and son forging a world of science together!"

"You're crazy!" Zim shouted.

"Me? Oh no dear boy. You are severely mistaken." Membrane growled. Zim knocked over a pew and ran further into the church. There had to be a way out of here! He pulled open a side door and disappeared down the stairs and the alarm rang.

Blood Candies

Gray brick was mortared together with a rusty brown. Cadged torches lit the way as Zim climbed down the stairs with increasing speed.

"Where are you!" Membrane's muffled voice came through the wooden door. With haggard breath Zim began skipping steps. The wooden boards groaned in protest to the abuse. The last step snapped throwing Zim onto the cold stone floor. "There you are!" The alien clambered to his feet and ran down the hall. Moans echoed through the hall as Zim continued running. He glanced all around. Wooden doors were soldered shut with metal bars. At the end of the hall Dib's name was painted on a large iron door. He was here! But Zim needed more time to formulate an escape plan before the professor could reach him. Zim took an abrupt turn away from the main hall and down a side corridor. He grabbed the handle of one of the unblocked doors and entered hastily. Breathing a sigh of relief he stopped and waited to hear the sounds of Membrane leaving. However the only sound he heard was heavy breathing, and it wasn't his.

Blood Candies

A few beams of light fell into the room through a small window allowing minimal visibility. Turning slowly Zim looked at what it was he closed himself in with. On the floor a black clothed woman sat, her head hung down and her breathing ragged. The two of them remained in an awkward silence, her low growls the only sound in the room. Slowly Zim reached for the handle of the door eyeing the other being in the room. His hand landed on the metal knob, a small creak came from the cogs. The breathing stopped abruptly, boney hands inched along the floor. The was a soft shuffle of chains as she changed positions. The door swung open and she lunged toward the bright light, gnashing long, yellow teeth. Iron chains held her back as veiled eyes sightlessly roamed around the room. He slipped out the door shutting out her irate growls. Glancing around once more, he froze. There were no footsteps in the hall, no angry shouts. He was safe for now. Zim made a slow advance, still wary of the silent hallway. A few more moments passed before he picked up the pace.

A loud thunk came from upstairs as people filed into the cathedral above. He was running out of time. He ran past small corridors and paused. There at the other end of the narrow passage was the exit. IT stood there mere feet away from where he was. A quick sprint and he was home free. He glanced back at the door with Dib's name on it. Maybe Dib was already dead? Maybe he was too far gone with blood lose? Or worse, perfectly fine without Zim? He turned to the exit. He didn't need Dib, he could just waltz out, find a new nemesis to take him home, finish his mission finally and become tallest. Why did he have to keep risking his neck for that stink beast? He turned again, one thing was for sure. He would find out when he saw him again.

Blood Candies

"Dib-thing you have a lot of tasks on your list of repaying Zim!" Zim shouted as he opened the door. "While you've been carried everywhere Zim has had to deal with your insane planet with its filthies and unreliable weapons. Zim had to be nice to your stupid parental unit which, by the way, WANTS ZIM DEAD! I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to kill you too, so thank Zim. Thank Zim for saving your pathetic life!" There was a long pause. "Well aren't you going to grovel? It's the least you could do after Zim came all this way." Zim's voice softened when he noticed no one had tried to interrupt him. "Dib?" Zim's brow furrowed. "The brain squishies didn't get to you, did they?" He stepped forward looking down at the gurney in the middle of the room. Dib was in a stained strait jacket, fresh blood dripped from his right elbow and pooled under his back. His right leg had a long gash that couldn't have happened less than a day ago. Leather straps buckled him down to the gurney. The light above him reflected off his glasses hiding his eyes from view. The iron door behind Zim swung shut causing the alien to turn around abruptly.

"That wasn't very nice; running away like that." Membrane said shaking his head.

"What have you done to him!" Zim shouted.

"Nothing really, many of the injuries he has were sustained from the crash. I took him to the apartment I was staying in, but he ran after you. I had to stop him, erase you somehow from existence. So I burned all of his nonsense he had been collecting. He must have gotten the cut on his leg from the stairs. I gave him a sedative so he wouldn't trash around during the proceedings, but that should be wearing off soon so we'll have to hurry."

"What do you mean we?" Zim hissed.

"You're coming with me." Membrane lunged toward Zim.

"No, get your filthy lying hands off of Zim!" he shouted. The scientist missed, falling to the ground. "HAH!" He mocked only to be tripped when he tried to run. His head collided with the hard floor and the world fell from his grasp.

**There you have it, kind of a short chapter. But things are going to change from here on out. So rate the last shared chapter.**

**1*2*3*4**

**Now here comes the fun part. Look at all the numbers you've collected through your journey and see which one you chose the most. That will be your ending if it's a tie then choose the one you found more fitting for the whole story, why? Because this story judges how you would act in the situation Zim was in. The more you get frightened the less you think clear and make good choices. So if you got mostly ones then you would have made smarter decisions in Zim's place then someone who had mostly fours and was panicking. Enjoy your ending, cause it could have happened to you. ^^**


	10. Ending 1

_**All's Well That Ends Well**_

Zim awoke to the sound of people filing into the pews. His arms were bound with a thick rope that grated at his skin as he sat in the front row. An iron chandelier hung from the red wood ceiling. Below a deep hole had been forcibly carved into the front of the room. A thin wooden plank reached out to the center of the room, a diving board into the sea of darkness. On the far wall a red rune was painted, blocked by Dib's hospital bed, which hung vertically on the wall. Hid limp body lurched forward, but was held by the leather straps. Zim tried to stand but a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up to see Membrane's maniacal grin.

"I know you're eager to help people boy," he chuckled, "all in good time." The scientist turned to his fellow human beings. "You have all come to witness a great day for science. Today this strange boy will sacrifice his life for the greater good. His death will take with it my son's foolish fighting spirit!" The people cheered through the melancholy. The man in goggles grabbed one of Zim's bound arms. Zim's eyes widened as Membrane hoisted him up. Struggling, Zim fought to run the other way. Membrane merely chuckled, giving Zim a gentle push towards the plank. "Let the sacrificial ceremony begin." Membrane began to ramble on what the new world would be like.

The wooden plank teetered under Zim's weight, his sqeedily-spooch pounded fiercely. Adrenaline ran like fire through his veins, he couldn't die like this! Struggling at his bindings Zim reached behind him in a vain attempt to untie the ropes. A sharp pain shot through his body as his hand brushed against his back pocket. The knife! He still had the knife from the fair! He double checked his surroundings, membrane was still ranting about his new world of science. He brought the knife up awkwardly to the rope and hurriedly sawed at the fiber. The board below his feet bobbled as he hacked at the rope letting out a forbidden groan. Membrane whipped around just as Zim was free from the ropes.

"What do you think you're doing!" He shouted, "You're about to ruin everything we've worked for!" Zim took a step forward growling.

"We nothing! I'm not going to die here, ever!" Membrane's scowl darkened.

"We'll see." The scientist kicked the board beneath Zim's feet. It tipped into the darkness and the world seemed to rise as Zim began to fall. The knife clattered on the edge of the pit as he reached out grabbing the edge. Stepping forward Membrane looked down at Zim, his foot raised ready to step on Zim's hand. Zim glowered up at the scientist, his hand reaching for the knife.

"You're not going to knock me down!" Zim shouted. He grabbed the knife and plunged it into the human's boot. The man hollered falling backward on the worn wooden floor. Heaving Zim lifted himself out of the hole. He looked at all of humans huddled in the pews and gave them a deceiving grin. "Anyone who messes with me is going to be worse off than your precious scientist." With that Zim rested his boot on the man's neck, giving light pressure to the contracting muscle. Membrane gaped for air, but Zim ignored him in favor of brandishing his ill-gotten knife. "Do I make myself clear?" The crowd murmured in agreement. He stepped on Membrane's neck briefly out of spite, and then made his way around the well like hole. He glared at Dib's motionless body, knife raised, "This is all your fault." He accused softly, slicing through the leather straps. "You have a lot of making up to do." Slumping forward Dib groaned, his forehead resting on Zim's shoulder. The sudden weight through Zim off, he tipped backwards with Dib resting on his front. With a startled yelp his head collided with the hard floor and blacked out.

-Blood Candies-

When Zim awoke his head hurt like crazy, a warm pressure lay on his stomach. Squinting he peered around the room. Bright lights filled the sterile room, it smelled of fresh, clean, and plastic. A woman at the other end of the room turned when she heard him stir.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake." She chirped. Zim tried to sit up.

"Where is Zim! What happened? What do you plan to do with Zim!" The nurse rested a hand on his shoulder.

"If you keep moving around you'll wake your friend." She cooed.

"My friend?" Zim asked he looked down to his stomach, Dib lay half on the bed, his head in his arms. He stirred slightly twitching in his chair.

"He brought you in, said that the bus you were on crashed and you hit your head on the floor. We tried to get an X-ray done but he adamantly refused, said you had an allergy to doctors." She chuckled, "That's such a silly allergy. Anyway he's been here ever since, worried sick." Dib lazily opened his eyes as Zim tried his best to become one with the bed. The human rubbed his tired eyes.

"Zim?" He slurred, the nurse smiled and quietly left the two alone. Realization hit Dib like a bucket of ice water. "Zim! You're alright! …Not that I care or anything." Zim crossed his arms eying the human.

"You didn't get hurt?"

"No."

"You're not bleeding or unconscious or covered in gauze and jackets?"

"…no."

"You-you didn't get dragged around town helpless and alone?"

"…no? Zim are you feeling alright?" Dib reached a hand to the alien. Slapping it away Zim sighed.

"Zim is fine stink-human, there is no need to worry your gigantic head off,-"

"Your amazingness is unharmed?" Dib snickered.

"Yes Zim's- Don't patronize me human." Zim glared. He couldn't imagine what he ate that made him cook up such a dream.

"I think I deserve to, you were out for three days." Dib shook his head, "Do you realize how hard it is keeping doctors away for that long? Everyone here thinks I'm a raving lunatic!"

"Yes, yes Zim thanks you for your services." Zim waved his hand as if dismissing the topic. "Why did you help Zim?" Dib's face went blank. He searched himself for the answer, but none came immediately to mind.

"Why? Well…umm…I…" Zim snickered at Dib's mini performance. The human crossed his arms. "Well you'd do the same for me, wouldn't you?" Zim stopped snickering, memories of the dream came flooding back.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't excuse why you didn't try to dissect Zim." Dib rolled his eyes.

"That would be like cheating, besides it's rude." The pair sat in awkward silence. "So…umm…you feeling better?" Zim nodded. "Then let's get out of here, the nurses here give me the creeps." He offered his hand to Zim, this time he took it. Maybe he and Dib weren't so different. Dib pulled back a bit. "How… What happened to your arm?" Zim looked down at his arm, deep gouges were exposing injured flesh. The collar of his shirt lay on the pillow of the hospital bed.

"I…umm…" It was the same injuries he had in his dream, but it was just that, a dream.

"Come on, let's get that bandaged up," Or was it?

_The End?_

**You have just gotten the super duper, Disney, happy ending. You are a brave individual and wouldn't have made any mistakes. Bask in your god like courage! **

**It was a real trial getting all of the endings written by the end of the week, but it was totally worth it. Each one is different and reveals a little more about the world that Zim was wandering through the first nine chapters so feel free to read the other endings. Like you weren't going to anyway. . I'm glad that so many people stuck with the story and hope to hear what you thought of your ending. ^^ Below are the inspiration for the story and the tracks that go with each chapter.**

**Inspiration: 1408, Invader Zim: Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom, Evanescence: The Open Door, Silent Hill 1 and 3, The Suffering, and Resident Evil.**

**Evanescence: The Open Door**

**-Sweet Sacrifice: Theme/Level 1**

**-Your Star: Level 2**

**-Snow White Queen: Level 3**

**-Lose Control: Level 4**

**-Cloud Nine: Level 5**

**-Like You: Level 6**

**-Weight of The World: Level 7**

**-The Only One: Level 8**

**-Lacrymosa: Level 9**

**-Good Enough: The Hospital Scenes at The End**


	11. Ending 2

Zim groggily pulled himself into consciousness. He was in them main body of the church. A murmur filled the room as Zim looked around. A hundred or so humans huddled in the pews. They sat in ragged clothing glaring ahead at a sight on the wall. Where the podium should have been a large well like hole was torn into the floor spewing smoke. One the far wall the same rune found in Dib's room was painted. Before it Dib's gurney was vertically mounted. He lay motionlessly bound to the bed with leather straps.

Unaware of Zim's lucidity, Membrane addressed the humans. "As you can see I have come up with a solution to our problem." He gestured to Dib, "All I need to do is cut his ties with the paranormal world, permanently." Struggling to undo the ropes Zim remained silent. A sharp pain shot through his arm as his hand brushed something in his back pocket. Blue blood dripped onto the floor as he gasped in pain. Something had cut him, but what? The knife! He still had it from the carnival. Grabbing it loosely, he poised the knife to cut the rope. The light weight was taken from his hands, to be shaken in his face by Membrane. "There won't be any of that here." He scolded. The doctor grabbed Zim's shoulder, forcefully bringing him to the front. He turned to his small audience, a smile on his face. "This noble little boy will make everything worthwhile!"

"What is it exactly that Zim has to do?" He growled. There had to be a way out of this! Membrane walked Zim to a small wooden plank and made him walk out to the center. The thin wood reached a forth of the way into the hole, which stretched longer than it seemed while Zim had been sitting.

"Oh nothing much, all you have to do is stand here and be our sacrifice."

"Your what!" Zim shouted as he turned to face the human mob.

"Yes soon the insanity will end, and it starts with your death." Membrane gave Zim a gentle push causing the invader to tip backwards. Something inside the deep hole lurched. The swish of metal echoed and grew louder as Zim fell. He cringed, waiting for the inevitable, scorching death. All he heard however were the startled gasps of the humans around him. He opened his eyes and found he was face to face with membrane. "H-h-how?" The man stuttered. Zim looked around and saw a strip of barbed wire was coiled around the rope that bound him. The charmed piece of metal hoisted him to the edge of the sacrificial tomb. It sliced through the fibers and moved on to the leather straps that bound Dib. Membrane fell back as the remaining humans scrambled in terror. "It couldn't have worn off by now?" The man whispered, horrified.

"What couldn't? What's going on?" No one answered Zim as Dib fell free from the hospital bed. Mumbling something he stood on shaking legs. He waved his hand and the wire snaked around several bodies cutting deep into the sensitive flesh. Zim's eyes widened at the sight. "Dib's the messenger." He mumbled. People screamed and writhed on the floor as Dib made his way over to his father.

"Now son," he chided, "you know I had only your best interest in mind. I had to." His resolve firmed, "No child of mine is going to be chasing fairytales." Dibs hand closed around his father's throat.

"No one hurts Zim." He slurred, tightening his hold. The bloodied, barbed wire coiled around his parental figure. Membrane's body fell lifeless to the floor. Rushing around the gaping hole Zim came to Dib. The human's eyes were droopy and unfocused as he struggled to remain conscious. The sedative was still coursing through his veins.

"Zim is fine you stupid stink-beast." Dib leaned forward, resting his head on the alien's shoulder. "Come on let's go home."

"Nnn…five more minutes." Dib moaned.

"No, we really have to go." Dib didn't move. "Dib?" A light snoring came from the human as his whole body weight leaned against the petite alien casuing him to top backwards. He hit the wood floor with a solid thump and the world went black.

-Blood Candies-

His eyes shot open and darted around the room. A brilliant white assaulted his eyes. He was in the hospital again lying on a cleanly dressed gurney. His head and neck was bandaged and he ached all over. Above all he was scared, what had happened while he blacked out? Struggling to sit up he grabbed his arm, it hadn't been bandaged, almost as if he had been injured after his wounds were treated. Florescent light reflected off the sterile floor, it seemed too clean now, too new. A woman stood with her back toward him, sifting through some papers. Loud music was blasting in her ears as she did her mindless task.\

"What's going on here! Where's Dib!" The invader demanded. He got no response from the nurse. "Hey! Hey! Hello? Answer Zim!" The woman continued looking at the papers on the counter. Zim growled in frustration and threw the bed side lamp at the nurse. "No one ignores Zim!" The nurse jumped with a start and stared wide eyed at the lamp as if to ask it why it decided to join her. She then looked up to see her patint glaring daggers at her. Pulling out her head phones slouched, writing down a few things on a clip board.

"Oh, you're awake." She drawled.

"Yes Zim is awake, where is Dib!"

"What your crazy little friend?" Zim glared at her as she continued. "He probably in another room, he's hurt pretty bad? Your lucky he was there."

"Why?" Zim demanded.

"He shielded you from the impact. You could probably walk out of here right now."

"Crash, what crash?" Zim thought a moment. "The bus crash but that was three days ago!" The nurse eyes him a moment.

"I don't know where you think you've been, but we've been dealing with patients from the crash for three hours not days."

"…How's Dib?" The nurse shrugged flipping through some papers.

"I don't know, he's not my patient." Zim stared at her for a while.

"Zim is leaving." The alien got out of his bed and left the room.

"Whatever." The nurse sighed putting her headphones in.

-Blood Candies-

Zim entered 308, Dib sat in the hospital bed looking painfully board. His right arm was in a cast, his chest and left leg wrapped in clean gauze. He looked up at the alien as he walked in , an eyebrow raised.

"You know they don't put backs on hospital gowns." Dib greeted. Zim immediately looked over his shoulder to see he was fully clothed underneath. "Of course that doesn't matter if your wearing clothes on underneath." The human snickered. "I see the crash hasn't hampered your intelligence any."

"And you're still stupidly optimistic." Zim scoffed, the two stood in a comfortable silence. "How long until they let you leave?" Zim asked. His nemesis sighed and looked out the window.

"Four weeks, two if I'm lucky. I guess you're going to take over the world then." The human looked back at Zim, a mournful look in his eyes. Silently asking for Zim to change his mind if only briefly. He invader stretched his arms.

"Zim has survived a crash, I'm tired and despite Zim's incredibly good looks, am in pain. I'll probably take a break for a while." He casually looked over at the bed ridden human for a response. A small smile crossed the young boy's face. "Until then Zim shall entertain himself by bugging you." The small smile was now a smirk.

"Well I hope that won't be too long. I hate hospitals." Zim sat down in one of the visitor's chairs.

"Why is that?"

"My mother had been attacked. People said it was a car crash, but I saw her get stabbed by something inhuman. They carted her to a hospital and she sat there for weeks in a coma." His eyes glazed over. "My dad told them to pull the plug while I was at school. She died alone in a room like this one."

"Zim is…sorry that, that happened to you." The two sat in silence for a while. "Zim is also grateful for your sacrifice."

"Hey someone has to stop a full out invasion." Dib smiled weakly.

"No I meant for saving Zim."

"Well, I'm mean..." Dib floundered. "You'd do the same for me wouldn't you?"

"Yeah…I guess I would." There was a long pause.

"Zim… did you have any strange dreams while you were out?"

**You have received the normal good ending. You are a sensible person and fairly brave. If I only had one ending, this would probably be this one. ^^**

**It was a real trial getting all of the endings written by the end of the week, but it was totally worth it. Each one is different and reveals a little more about the world that Zim was wandering through the first nine chapters so feel free to read the other endings. Like you weren't going to anyway. . I'm glad that so many people stuck with the story and hope to hear what you thought of your ending. ^^ Below are the inspiration for the story and the tracks that go with each chapter.**

**Inspiration: 1408, Invader Zim: Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom, Evanescence: The Open Door, Silent Hill 1 and 3, The Suffering, and Resident Evil.**

**Evanescence: The Open Door**

**-Sweet Sacrifice: Theme/Level 1**

**-Your Star: Level 2**

**-Snow White Queen: Level 3**

**-Lose Control: Level 4**

**-Cloud Nine: Level 5**

**-Like You: Level 6**

**-Weight of The World: Level 7**

**-The Only One: Level 8**

**-Lacrymosa: Level 9**

**-Good Enough: The Hospital Scenes at The End**


	12. Ending 3

_**Am I Good Enough**_

Zim awoke on his side; his arms had been bound to his sides, his ankles forced together with coarse rope. A dark laughter filled the church hall.

"Ladies and gentle me!" Membrane called, "We are so fortunate to have a priceless opportunity within our grasp!" The gaggle of humans who had stuffed themselves into the pews murmured in approval. Zim took the brief pause in the scientist's rant to get a firm grasp of his surrounds. An old iron chandelier laminated the small dark room. Grotesque tapestries hung on the red wood walls, drawing attention to the front. A gaping hole had been carved into the floor, smoke rose from it, escaping through the holes in the ceiling. Harvest moonlight filled the room, tainting it with an orange glow. Vertically mounted on the wall was Dib's gurney, a massive red rune had been painted behind him, the very same that was in his room. Membrane grinned at his audience and gestured to the tangled alien on the floor. "Today a noble sacrifice has offered to give up his life in order to end this nightmare once and for all!"

'Sacrifice, Zim is nobody's sacrifice!' He wanted to shout, but he kept quiet. There had to be a way out of this. While the evil human continue to rant Zim concentrated on how he was going to leave. He reached behind him, hoping to find the knot that kept him bound in place. Pain shot through his right arm. Blood pooled in slowly behind him, he had cut his hand on something. The knife! He still had the knife from the carnival. He began the tedious task of sawing away at the coarse fibers. Membranes words finally reached him as the ropes fell to the floor.

"…my son's perception of our world will finally come to an end!" Zim's eyes widened. …Dib's perception? This whole time that he had been running around he had been dealing with Dib's view of the world! Zim stood slowly, he was sick of this planet, sick of running around and sick of dealing with this insane world.

"Zim will not be your sacrifice." Zim growled. "Not now, not ever." Stalking forward he wielded his small blade. Membrane held up his hand backing way slowly.

"Now, now," he stuttered, "this is, after all, for the greater good." His heal came dangerously close to the edge of the pit. Zim glared at the human.

"I don't care about your greater good you filthy pathetic human!" He pulled the knife away from Membrane. "I'm going to claim my prize, then leave this pool of filth behind and there's nothing you can do about it." He sliced through Membrane's neck like it was butter. He gave the gasping scientist a gentle push on the shoulder. The human tumbled backwards, red gushing down the side of the deep hole. A loud thud came, and flames crawled up the sides of the tomb. Zim watched the human writhe with dull eyes until the human ceased his struggled screams. He turned and faced the crowd that huddled together in the pews. Blood flowed freely from his sliced hand, his left arm throbbed, but still he glared menacingly at the terrified humans. "If any of you even dare to touch Zim, I will not hesitate to slaughter you as well." Zim walked over to where Dib hung, his head pounded as he stared at the human bound to the gurney. "This is all your fault." Zim muttered darkly. He raised the knife high above his head; blue bathed his arm and wig. Lodging the knife deep within Dib's chest he let out a shirking laugher. Red blood ran down his arm, Zim marveled at it, how the strange liquid mixed so beautifully with his own. He held it up to the light, watching how the harvest moon glimmered off the life giving elixir. The wound given to him from the wolf shot fierce pain through Zim's body, he looked at it as it festered, and dripping thin trails of black ichor down his arm. His head pounded more, begging him to rest, but he couldn't stop. He had to see more of that wonderful red. He pulled out the silver blade and stabbed Dib once again. His limbs started to feel numb, an electric delight shot through him as he saw more of the red cascade from Dib's body. He inhaled deeply; a sweet aroma filled his lungs, the smell of death. He turned and looked again at the people in the stands, each one of them was full of alluring red, all he had to do was bring it to the surface. A grin split across his features. "Who's next?"

-Blood Candies-

His eyes snapped open; he heard shouts outside of the room in which he laid. The room was clean and sterile, Zim frowned, it was too pure and lifeless. Florescent lights reflected of the linoleum floor casting an unnatural glow about the room. Sitting up Zim turned to the open door way. Nurses were running back and forth through the hall. He must be in the hospital again, but why?

"We got another one in room 308, it looks bad!" One reported to a doctor.

"Those poor children, what was the bus driver thinking, driving into a wall like that!" Zim touched his forehead; a thick bandage had been wrapped firmly around his head. He didn't feel right, almost apart, floating above the world.

"What happened?" Zim mumbled. He stepped out of the bed, and walked to the door. There was the clack of something falling to the floor, but Zim paid it no mind. The small device lay lifeless on the floor apart from the rest of the machine on Zim's back. He walked down the hall, pausing briefly in the door way of 308. Dib lay in a hospital bed, long jagged pieces of glass were protruding from his chest. Red oozed out of the wounds and was painted up and down the arms of the doctors. He was hooked up to several machines; one was controlling the unconscious boy's breathing. Zim slipped into the room to get a better view at limp body. He pulled a black wire that was hooked up to the breathing apparatus. He left with one of the doctors he saw Membrane standing outside, the doctor had his mask in his hand.

"How is he doctor?" Membrane asked from behind him. The medical practitioner hung him head.

"He… he can't breathe. One of the nurse must have tripped over the apparatus, it caused severe mental damage. I doubt he'll wake up ever again." Zim left Membrane with the doctor. A wide grin spread across his face as he cackled.

"Man that's one happy patient." Mumbled the desk clerk as he watched Zim leave the hospital.

"Goodbye Dib," Zim smirked, "have pleasant dreams."

**You have gotten the bad ending, you would have been scared by some of the things that happened and would have made some mistakes. All in all you would have made it out of there alive.**

**It was a real trial getting all of the endings written by the end of the week, but it was totally worth it. Each one is different and reveals a little more about the world that Zim was wandering through the first nine chapters so feel free to read the other endings. Like you weren't going to anyway. . I'm glad that so many people stuck with the story and hope to hear what you thought of your ending. ^^ Below are the inspiration for the story and the tracks that go with each chapter.**

**Inspiration: 1408, Invader Zim: Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom, Evanescence: The Open Door, Silent Hill 1 and 3, The Suffering, and Resident Evil.**

**Evanescence: The Open Door**

**-Sweet Sacrifice: Theme/Level 1**

**-Your Star: Level 2**

**-Snow White Queen: Level 3**

**-Lose Control: Level 4**

**-Cloud Nine: Level 5**

**-Like You: Level 6**

**-Weight of The World: Level 7**

**-The Only One: Level 8**

**-Lacrymosa: Level 9**

**-Good Enough: The Hospital Scenes at The End**


	13. Ending 4

_**All Are Punished**_

Zim woke up in the heart of the church. Dank air filled the room making the wood soft and damp. A cast iron chandelier swung from the ceiling threatening to cut through the moonlight with its electric glow. A thin breeze tricked in from the outside caring with it the light of the lunar eclipse; alight which tainted the room red. Smoke rose from the front of the room escaping through the missing bows of the ceiling. It came from a pit that was a deep as it was dark. Only the faint crackle of fire wood hinted to what lay at the bottom. The murmur of a hundred humans or so cut through the ambiance. Zim lay on the floor as if a corpse. He couldn't move his arms for they had been bound with coarse fibers. A heavy set of footsteps alerted the invader that someone had arrived. He rocked back and forth in an effort to see who had arrived at the front of the church.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Membrane called to his audience with audacious glee. "We have been presented with a unique opportunity." He grabbed Zim by the very ropes that held him. There was a clatter as Zim was dragged to the front. "This brave lad has offered himself as a sacrifice to our cause!" He lifted Zim for a moment, and then promptly dropped him on the floor. In that brief moment the red moonlight had been caught on an object near the first pew. He squinted from his place on the floor. It was the knife! He had put it into his pocket back at the carnival. It must have fallen out of his pocket when Membrane drug hum to the front. It glimmered, mocking him from the pews. It would have been with in arms reach were he not tied up. Inching forward Zim reach for the knife as far as his wrist could stretch. He could feel the cool blade of the knife brush his skin. A firm pressure landed on his hand. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Membrane picked up the daggers, examining it before tossing into the pit. He grabbed Zim roughly. "You weren't thinking of running away from your duties were you?" The alien spat in Membrane's face, falling onto the floor.

"Somebody get Zim out of this!" The humans stared at him blankly. The psychotic scientist chuckled at Zim squirming on the dirty floor.

"You didn't think anyone would help you did you? You're just a simple pawn in a game far beyond your understanding." Zim glared.

"Shows what you know, Dib will come at any moment to save Zim."

"Oh really." Membrane stepped aside. Dib was mounted vertically on a gurney that had been nailed to the wall. Leather straps bound him to the bed, red paint mixed with blood dripped in a cold rune on the wall. "I'm not sure you'd want him to save you, after all this is all his fault." Zim writhed on the floor.

"No, you're lying!"

"Am I? I think I would know my own son. Anyone who doesn't believe him he rejects. All the people you saw who had become monsters were being punished by him. Even I have suffered." Membrane pulled off his gloves to show long torn scars stretching all over his hands, almost a glow with imagination. "Everyone who exists here is a figment of his imagination, everyone except you."

"Then why does it matter, oh bag of mostly water?"

"Because he believes in you, as long as you're around he will keep all of these hate filled vision back. I've already cut you out of his memory, all that's left is to remove your influence." Membrane carried Zim over to the pit. "You've seen what he's done, so you'll understand my actions today." With that Zim was tossed into the pit. The wind rushed past, his body felt heavy yet light at the same time. Smoke clogged his lungs as he continued to fall, a heat grew steadily. Fir licked at his boots, climbing up the small invader. He cried in anguish as white hot pain. His skin cracked, splitting at the joints. Laughter drifted in from above. He found the bottom, slamming into the embers and stone.

-Blood Candies-

Zim's eyes snapped open. He was still in intense pain, his stomach burned as well as him arms. He stung all over. A woman bustled around him, checking machines that were hooked up to him. He was in a cleqan white room in shadowed by dimed florescent lights. Zim looked over at the female human.

"What happened?" He mumbled. The nurse brightened at the sound of his voice.

"Oh thank the lord you're alright. You've been though quite an ordeal."

"Don't say that." Zim groaned flushes of the nightmare plagued his mind.

"But you have. After the bus crash we had several patients come in. Many needed surgery. You were one of them. We went to clean your wounds, but when the water touched your skin it caused an allergic reaction. We were starting to think you went into an anaphylactic coma."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days." Zim sank into the bed. He didn't have the energy to yell at her right now. Signing he heard the door open. "Oh it looks like you have a visitor. I'll leave you two alone." Zim looked up.

"Dib! You're-"

"How do you know I am?" Zim's eyes widened.

"What are you babbling about? You're Zim's nemesis!" Dib stared at him.

"Look I don't care who you think I am. I just came to warm you."

"About what?" Zim asked. "You are Zim's nemesis, the only one that knows my true identity."

"Perfect," Dib mumbled, "you look like a smart kid, so I'm going to need you out of the way when I destroy this hospital."

"What!" Zim shouted, "You can't, why would you-"

"Simple, I don't like them. Now if you don't mind, would you take this?" Dib strapped a flashing wrist hand to Zim, his eyes widened, it was a bomb! "Thanks." The human smirked. He strode out of the room, a smirk plastered on his face.

"What no!" Zim struggled to get up, but the wires held him down. "Somebody stop him! Get this off of Zim." Dib stopped one of the doctors.

"The crush has traumatized him; he's been spewing nonsense since I came."

"No, that human has strapped a bomb on Zim's fantastic wrist and wants to destroy the building, with Zim still inside!" Zim shouted.

"See, I think he could benefit from some mental help." The doctor nodded at Dib's response. He called over some nurse.

"Take him a private room." The doctor ordered, he called over two nurses to carry out the deed. They strapped Zim to the gurney and wheeled him out of the room.

"No! Don't! You have to listen to Zim!" Dib waved a sadistic grin on his face.

"Bye crazy kid." He walked out of hospital with the trigger in hand.

**You got the worst ending ever! Yep, Dib will destroy the world and death will surround you. You'd probably have made mistakes, ran into monster and get killed.**

**It was a real trial getting all of the endings written by the end of the week, but it was totally worth it. Each one is different and reveals a little more about the world that Zim was wandering through the first nine chapters so feel free to read the other endings. Like you weren't going to anyway. . I'm glad that so many people stuck with the story and hope to hear what you thought of your ending. ^^ Below are the inspiration for the story and the tracks that go with each chapter.**

**Inspiration: 1408, Invader Zim: Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom, Evanescence: The Open Door, Silent Hill 1 and 3, The Suffering, and Resident Evil.**

**Evanescence: The Open Door**

**-Sweet Sacrifice: Theme/Level 1**

**-Your Star: Level 2**

**-Snow White Queen: Level 3**

**-Lose Control: Level 4**

**-Cloud Nine: Level 5**

**-Like You: Level 6**

**-Weight of The World: Level 7**

**-The Only One: Level 8**

**-Lacrymosa: Level 9**

**-Good Enough: The Hospital Scenes at The End**


End file.
